Slytherin in Harry's Shadow
by Twilgain
Summary: A Slytherin girl tries to get through her years at Hogwarts while living in Harry Potter's shadow and with the repercussions of other Slytherin's actions.
1. Chapter 1

1

It had been a year since Dolores Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts, hellbent on only leaving those she saw fit to teach and to be taught. Harry Potter had led the true Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Umbridge refused to teach anything useful, and the students had rebelled, both in secret and not, against all the rules posted in the halls. Now, the pictures were back on the walls, the rules taken down, and teachers restored to Hogwarts, but still, the school had taken a much darker turn than when she'd started attending.

Noelle straightened her scarf and shoved her free hand into her pocket as she walked down Diagon Alley. Her fingers touched the crumpled-up piece of paper which listed the required school supplies for the year. Behind her, she dragged her suit case and cat carrier. She ignored glances her way as she shook her short brown hair from her red-brown eyes and headed towards the train station.

Hopes were high that this year, things would be better, and perhaps the rumors that Voldemort was back would be just that, rumors.

Noelle avoided several passersby at the station, all on their way to places of business or to visit family. She had somewhere more important to be. Stopping between two brick supports, marked 9 and 10, she pushed her suitcase in front of her and backed up till she leaned against one of them. No matter how many times she did this, she still got nervous each time. With a deep breath, she started running, straight through the other support.

The bricks let her through easily enough and she could breathe once again. All around her, the environment had changed. True enough, she was still at a train station, but here, students said their goodbyes, owls flew amidst the rafters, and a magical train sat, puffing smoke and awaiting the 11 o'clock departure. The platform 9 ¾ .

She boarded the train and walked towards the back of the train, avoiding gazes until she found an empty car. Pulling open one of the sliding doors, she put her suitcase up in the overhead space and sat down, setting her cat carrier next to her in the seat. Gazing out the window she sighed.

Watching, she saw more students arriving, pouring through the bricks onto the train platform and rushing on to find seats as time ran short. She rolled her eyes as a group gathered to watch Harry Potter and his friends board the train. She was in the same year as him and his friends, but it didn't matter, it was always "Harry this," and "Harry that." It wasn't that she had anything personal against the boy, she just never expected to be noticed when his shadow fell long over Hogwarts.

Everyone made such a huge deal over Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and how he would be the one to kill Voldemort, should he really come back. But he was a boy, same as any other, with no magical ability that she could see that was any different or anymore spectacular. He'd survived through the love of his parents, nothing more. For that, he was legend. But she saw no reason someone else couldn't take on the enemy.

She heard a meow and turned her head to see a black paw poking out of the carrier. She smirked and opened the door, pulling the black cat onto her lap as it began to purr.

"You're right of course Salem. Best to forget about them." She said in response.

The cat settled onto her lap, shutting its green eyes and purring louder.

The train whistle sounded, and she could feel the train begin to move, slowly at first, and then faster as they left the station. Surprised, she leaned to peek out the sliding door. Even though she was in practically the last car, normally she would have had at least one riding companion. She frowned. Perhaps there truly were fewer students attending this year, afraid of what had happened in previous years, and suspicious of the rumors.

"Want something off the trolley dear?" Noelle looked up at the woman who spoke, and then back down at the Honeydukes Express cart.

She smiled, always excited to get the sweets. "I'll have a chocolate frog, cauldron cakes, pumpkin juice, annnndddd…." She looked it over, "todays Daily Prophet."

The trolley-woman smiled and grabbed everything for her as Noelle counted out some coins and traded her. "Have a lovely day dear."

Noelle nodded her thanks and opened her chocolate frog, alongside her newspaper. Before the frog could decide to escape her, she pinched it between her fingers and then bit into a leg, savoring the chocolatey flavor. The front page of the newspaper showed the Minister of Magic being interviewed, the caption all about how the ministry was denying Voldemort's return.

She shoved the paper underneath her leg and returned to her snacks, all view of the city gone from the window's view, and only rolling hills in the distance.

"Oh yeah." She picked up the chocolate frog container and pulled out the collectible card. "Let's see who I got this year…" She turned it over and raised an eyebrow. Twisting the card around gave no different result. "That's strange… Must be a dud." She set it aside. The card was empty.

Finishing her cauldron cakes and half of her pumpkin juice, she tucked the rest to the side and leaned back, closing her eyes. There were still several hours more before they would reach the school. So she may as well rest and get comfortable for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

2

At some point, Noelle had fallen asleep. The train slowed to a stop and let out a whistle, similar to the one that had signified their departure earlier. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood, putting Salem in his carrier.

She pulled her suitcase down and opened it briefly, pulling from it a ruler's length of wood. Shutting and locking her suitcase she turned to the carrier and pointed the wood at it. With a sweep of her arm and flick of her wrist she said aloud, "Wingardium leviosa!"

The carrier began to float and she stuck the wand in her back jean's pocket, grabbing the handle to the suitcase and stepping out into the hall of the car. It hit the ground with a thud as she dragged it from the seat along behind her.

Other students had begun making their way off the train as well, all chattering excitedly and splitting off into their groups and individual houses.

Someone shoved Noelle and she was knocked into one of the sliding doors, her carrier floating innocently beside her.

"Move it Lestrange!" She heard a boy shout and watched him pass, a Gryffindor, with his group of friends, all laughing. She looked down and kept moving.

She'd always gotten strange looks for being the daughter of a criminal, Bellatrix Lestrange. In the past year, however, those looks had become more frequent, and perhaps even more fearful. She came from a pure bloodline, and a powerful one at that. That, on top of the fact that her mother was a criminal and theorized to be slightly insane, gave her a bad reputation at school. So when she wasn't being ignored, she was being shunned. Perhaps she'd rather everyone pay attention to Harry Potter.

Just as she stepped off the train, someone threw their arm around her neck and she was yanked to the side. She let out a yelp, startled.

"Hey! Why didn't you find me on the train?" A bright-eyed Hufflepuff released her and put her hands on her hips, grinning. Her blonde hair fell to her hips and she was already in her uniform, ready for the beginning of the year feast.

Noelle smiled back. "Hey Brooke. Sorry, this year is already beginning as I'd imagined it might."

Her friend linked arms with her and together they began walking towards the school, its towers reaching high into the sky with windows lit up all along the sides. The shadows of owls were dark against the moonlit sky. "How's that?"

"Horrible." She rolled her eyes.

Brooke squeezed her in a half one-sided hug. "Awww… You'll be fine." At least she could always count on Brooke to be her friend.

They'd met in their third year, Brooke befriending Noelle and pulling her from her imposed loneliness. Because of Brooke, she'd found a few friends to call her own so that she didn't only face depression. This was what Hogwarts had always been meant for. Friendship, magic, education, preparation, and fun.

"Where are Kade and Paul?" She referred to their mutual Gryffindor friend and Brooke's Ravenclaw boyfriend respectively.

Brooke shrugged. "I told Paul we'd meet them in the great hall."

Several students waved and called out to Brooke as they passed but Brooke didn't notice. Noelle smirked. Her friend was so popular and didn't even take notice. Some days it stemmed from obliviousness and others from a desire to introvert.

Eventually they made it to the school and left their suitcases and carriers alongside the others to be taken to the individual's dormitories. Most of the others had come and gone, and the two of them found themselves alone in the corridor. Turning a corner, on their way to the great hall, they found the hall dark.

Noelle looked back and forth, shivering. Something didn't feel right. She raised her wand. "Lumos." A light appeared at the end of her wand, chasing the shadows away.

"Why do you suppose its so dark?" Brooke did the same with her own wand. "Lumos."

Feeling her adrenaline spike, Noelle didn't respond until they finally saw light again around the bend ahead. "I don't know. But I expect that there will be similar disturbances this year."

"You don't think it's HIM, do you?"

"Here? No. Unlikely. Even if he is back, he wouldn't have breached Hogwart's defenses." Brooke looked satisfied with her response, but Noelle wasn't sure she herself was convinced.

Together they extinguished their lights, Noelle returning her wand to her back pocket once again. "Nox."

Now, lights poured into the hall and they could see students and teachers on their way into the great hall. Noelle breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you probably tomorrow in class?"

Brooke nudged her playfully. "You better save me a seat!"

Noelle laughed as she pulled away from her friend. "Girl, you know I'll be pulling in right before class starts. You better save ME a seat!"

Brooke laughed in response and they went their separate ways. During most dinners, and meals in general, students could eat wherever and with whoever they pleased. But during the opening feast and other house dependent events, it was more important that they sit with their respective groups.

Noelle went and sat at the end of the Slytherin table, ready for the opening ceremonies.


	3. Chapter 3

3

When Dumbledore entered the hall, most fell silent, watching as he made his way to the front podium. The other professors were already seated at the long table at the very end of the hall. He raised his arms in the air and those who had still been talking quieted.

"Good evening students. Tonight, begins another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'm sure some of you have heard the rumors…" He trailed off, looking past them to the double doors.

Noelle turned in time to see Harry walk into the room, moving quickly towards the Gryffindor table. He was covering his face, a trickle of blood running down his chin. Had Harry broken his nose? Noelle blinked in surprise.

Dumbledore began again. "And I cannot say at this time what is true and what is not. However, know that the teachers here will do everything in our power to make sure this school remains safe. And whatever you do, no one is to leave school grounds or enter the forbidden forest without instruction and guidance from a professor." There were murmurs at this until he once again raised his arms for silence. "A couple more points to address. Professor Snape" Snape stood as his name was called, "will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Several Slytherin students cheered, and Snape was noticeably happier than normal, with a little less sneering than usual. "And Professor Horace Slughorn has returned to be our new potions teacher." The new professor stood and waved and then sat once more.

The headmaster smiled. "And now, for the sorting of the new students." He returned to his seat, to be replaced by McGonagull.

"I will have the first year students gather up here at the front and as I call each name, you shall come forwards and be sorted into your house."

She went on to name each student in turn in her plummy voice, and they were each sorted by the hat, who was as snarky as ever. Noelle noticed that of the dozen or so new students, more than half were named to Slytherin.

Now, being a Slytherin herself, she knew they weren't all bad. But a lot of Slytherins as of late were giving the house a bad name, and it was also well known that most of the death eaters had come from the house of the snake. Slytherins were meant to be known for their power, leadership, cunning, ambitions, resourcefulness, and determination. Just as Gryffindors were known for bravery, Ravenclaw for knowledge, and Hufflepuff for… Well… They made great cookies.

As she thought all this, one of the very reasons for Slytherin's bad name stood and clapped Crabbe and Goyle on the back before going to meet the first years. Draco Malfoy. Noelle couldn't stand the boy and wished nothing more than to not share a house with him. But she enjoyed being a Slytherin overall, and if that meant tolerating a few bad seeds? Well then that was what she'd have to do.

Dumbledore returned to the front and center and smiled widely. "And now? Let us begin the feast!"

Food appeared on all the tables in a magical flourish and all the students began digging in, noise seeping back in all around her. Now free to talk once again, everyone took the opportunity to catch up, talking all about their years back in the muggle world, and their hopes for the school year. Noelle wished to be with her friends, trying to see them over the other heads in the room and failing.

Noelle cut into a turkey in the middle of the table, grabbing a few slices and eating slowly. She watched Harry Potter and Malfoy shoot glares at one another across the room and wondered, not for the first time what the year would have in store.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Monday

Noelle straightened her robes and her green tie, turning to look at herself up and down in the mirror. Salem meowed from atop her bed and she smiled, picking him up and holding him close under her chin. "You know you aren't allowed to come with me until transfiguration class right? That isn't till Thursday." She scolded. Salem meowed again plaintively. Noelle caved. "Oh alright. Hold still then."

It was the morning after the opening feast and students were up and getting ready for the day's classes to begin. It was about 9:20 and her first class would start at 10. After dinner the night before, she'd seen Brooke long enough to compare schedules, and knew that they shared most of the same times, including their first class of the day, Charms.

She placed the cat on the bed, who sat staring expectantly as she pulled her wand. After a moment she flourished her wand, and the cat's shape twisted into a fuzzy hair barrette, black with little points at the end resembling ears, and green eyes which followed her movements. She put it in her hair and stood once again in front of the mirror to admire the results.

Her owl, which she'd left temporarily at Hogwarts the year before, flew through the open window, circled once, and landed on her bed banister, dropping a sealed envelope onto the sheets. She picked it up and turned it over, the front addressed Noelle Lestrange.

Sliding her finger under the seal she opened it and pulled out the pages inside. They were her O.W.L results from the year before. These were what would determine her status in this year's classes, and whether she would move on to N.E.W.T level difficulty.

Slowly, a smile widened on her face and she threw her hands up in the air. "I passed all of my O.W.L classes!" She allowed herself a little dance of victory and then stopped, smoothing her hair back and collecting herself.

She left the envelope and pages on her nightstand and tucked her wand into the inside pocket of her robe, rushing out of the room and in the Slytherin common room. A few students were loitering about, either not caring to make it on time to their classes or waiting, as their classes started later. From there, she went in the dungeon halls and up the stairs to the more brightened hallways of Hogwarts.

She made her way to the third floor, Classroom 2E, stopping periodically as the stairs shifted and moved about. Pictures she recognized from years she waved to and smiled, saying "hellos" and "how are yous?"

Brooke waited outside the classroom, holding her books. Noelle smiled and waved as she drew near. "Hey."

"You were almost late you know!" Together they went into the room, where Professor Flitwick was just climbing onto his stack of books in order to be tall enough to direct the class.

"I told you yesterday to expect nothing less. You know how I feel about my sleep."

"If you went to bed earlier, you would have no problem." They found two empty seats and sat, spreading out their books.

"But I live for my nights. That's when all the fun happens." She grinned at her friend impishly.

"You're crazy."

Flitwick tapped a book with his wand to get everyones' attention. Once he had it, he began. "This year students, we will be learning the Aguamenti charm, how to turn vinegar into wine, and nonverbal spells. These are the spells you've all learned thus far, but without the use of words to cast them." An arm shot up in the air down towards the front and Noelle tried to sit higher to see who it was. "Hermione Granger?"

The young girl stood. "If it's possible to cast a spell without using words, is it also possible to cast one without a wand?" Several students looked interested in this prospect.

Flitwick shuffled his feet. "Well, some wizards and witches have been known to cast magic without wands, but while it is possible, it is ill-advised." He cleared his throat. "Only the most powerful and best trained are able to cast like this without consequences, and even then, most cannot cast high-level spells." He motioned to Hermione to sit once again and then continued. "And now, on to the lesson. Today we'll learn vinegar to wine."

Brooke leaned over to Noelle. "That's really interesting. You think Dumbledore casts without a wand?"

Noelle pondered it a moment. "Possibly. He is known to be pretty powerful." Truthfully, she was also intrigued by this notion. Would she ever be able to cast magic like that?

After Charms class, there was a small break in which Brooke and Noelle went to lunch, the seating much freer than the night previously. They finished eating together and split ways, Noelle heading outside to the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout smiled widely at the class, her hat askew on her head. "Good afternoon class. Today we will be learning about Venomous Tentacula. Next week we will focus on what to do should you get into a tangle with one."

Noelle worked her way over until she stood next to Paul, smiling his way briefly. "Good to see you finally."

He nodded back. "Brooke said she met up with you after the train last night and that you'd both had a weird experience in the hallway."

"Yeah, it was strange… The hall was completely dark." She sucked in a breath, "Do you think-"

Sprout cleared her throat, looking at the two of them. "If you two are done…" Noelle blushed. "This is the Venomous Tentacula." She pointed out a green, spiky, toothy looking plant. "It has a head with fangs, which I will now show you how to point out. The shape tends to vary but will be surrounded by the most leaves."

Noelle continued to listen, but her thoughts were spinning. Even just from today her brain was already overloaded with information, with the possibility of nonverbal and wandless spells at the forefront of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Tuesday

Noelle fixed her robes and sat back down on her bed. Today's classes worried her. Flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy either of them, but she just worried all the time that she might fall to her death or be shot into oblivion. She knew her magic was powerful but she held back when dueling because of it.

Picking up the letter she'd written the night before, she held out the opposite arm. Thoth, her screech owl, landed on her arm and she gave him the letter, which he took in his beak. She walked him to the open window and threw her arm up, watching as he took off into the sky. He would take the letter to her father and be back hopefully by nightfall. Enclosed were her O.W.L results and a general "I miss you" and "I love you."

"Noelle, your friend is outside waiting for you." Margaret, a fellow Slytherin poked her head into the room.

She nodded and stood, making her way to the door. "Thanks."

If she thought she was scared of some of her classes, she hadn't even begun to understand Brooke's fear. Brooke was the type who was cheerful all the time but terrified of most foods, rides, flying, and anything that could cause her to fall ill in any way.

"You should have seen the potions some of us made in Snape's class! I swear I'm going to get cancer or pneumonia or melt my face off!" Brooke looked at Noelle, wide-eyed.

"You'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey is prepared for any eventuality where that happens, and besides, hardly anyone ever gets hurt. The teachers are meant to do just that, teach. Teach and keep the students safe. Not get them blown up. You'll be fine."

"Then how do you explain dinner last night? They were definitely trying to kill us then!"

"With what? The fruit?"

"Exactly! You know how gross fruit is!"

By now they'd made it to the yard where most students in their sixth year had already gathered and were picking up their brooms. "Only to you Brooke. Only to you."

They stopped by Kade and Paul, stooping to pick up their broomsticks as well. Noelle hoped to someday get her own broom. Perhaps it would help her to feel more at home in the sky as well, knowing the feeling of own particular broom over any other.

Kade leaned forwards to see both the girls. "Hey! Haven't gotten the chance to see you two yet."

Noelle smiled back. "I feel like the first week is always a bit chaotic as we get used to our new schedules."

He nodded. _"I agree, they do seem to be. Wonder when Madam Hooch will get here?"_

Noelle turned her head to look at him. "What was that?"

Kade raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

Noelle was about to respond that he most certainly had, but was interrupted by Madam Hooch's sudden arrival as she landed on the field, pulling her broom out from under herself and holding it out to the side. "Now now class, you know the drill, this is your sixth year after all. I want two lines on either side and I don't want to see anyone sitting on their brooms until I say so. Got it?" She blew her whistle and everyone scrambled into their lines.

As she waited, she saw a cluster of Ravenclaw students talking and laughing before breaking up to get in line as well. At their head was a tall boy with dark brown eyes and hair, and thin glasses. Kade waved to him with a smile.

"You know him?" Noelle asked, curious as to why the Gryffindor would be hanging with a bunch of Ravenclaw students.

"Yeah, his name is Azraeyn. He leads a type of Dungeons and Dragons game amongst a group of students. I usually play with them on Wednesdays." Kade looked briefly her way. _"Actually, Noelle would probably enjoy that. I should invite her sometime."_

"That sounds great! I'd love to play."

Kade looked confused. "Oh? Right! That's great then! I'll let Azraeyn know I'm bringing you tomorrow then!"

Again Noelle went to ask why she'd received such a weird answer, but Madam Hooch began the lesson. Her questions would have to wait.

Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't turn out as worrisome as Noelle had feared it would. Snape began the lesson, his voice drawling as he did so.

"Today, we will learn Expecto Patronum, a protective spell, commonly known for its uses against Dementors." Many students groaned at this and Snape turned a glare on them. "Unfortunately, many of you already know this charm from last year, where a CERTAIN student led an unauthorized class. Also unfortunately, some do NOT know this spell, as they were not included in such matters." He looked over to where all the Slytherins sat.

He of course was referring to Harry Potter's class the year before, where, when Professor Umbridge refused to teach any actual aggressive or defensive spells, he'd taken it upon himself to do so. However, as there were many students who would try and suck up to the staff and brown-nose their way into positions of student authority, those students were not included in that training. Since Slytherin's were already prejudiced against, none of their house was included.

Due to this fact, Noelle was very excited at the prospect of learning this spell. She'd heard that each Patronum was unique to the witch or wizard, appearing in different varying strengths and shapes. She smiled wide until she saw Azraeyn across the way, looking at her curiously. She blushed and focused on Professor Snape.

"In order to produce a patronum, you must access a memory. Hold it at the forefront of your mind. Stay focused in order to keep it steady and use it as a shield."

Harry stood at the back of the room, whispering to a few other students. Noelle leaned closer to hear. "A happy memory. The happiest you have."

Noelle tried to think what her happiest memory would be. Then she got it. It was when she first came to Hogwarts. The food was all so different and amazing, the magic was everywhere. And at that age, no one had cared about her lineage or ignored her because there was someone more interesting. It was truly magical.

"You will form a line and altogether you will show your patronum. Make sure to hold the memory in your mind and stay focused." Snape waved his hand and everyone lined up, pulling their wands from their robes. Noelle looked at the far wall and focused on her memory, waiting for Snape's signal. "You may begin."

A few students immediately brought theirs forth, having practiced the year before. Most of the Slytherin students and a few from the other houses, struggled, repeating the incantation and waving their wands around.

"Expecto Patronum!" Noelle said loudly. Nothing happened. She felt disappointment sink into her stomach. She shook it off. No. She just needed to focus on her happy memory. Feeling disappointment would ruin the effect as she was meant to be happy. She could do this.

Raising her wand once more, she tuned out everyone else. "Expecto Patronum!"

From her wand burst forth blue light, almost ethereal in nature, forming the shape of a creature. Swimming through the air as one would through the sea was a shark, working its way through the room and knocking other half-formed patronus out of the way.

Her mouth hung wide. What a powerful creature to have as her patronus.

Snape made his way behind her side. "Well done Ms. Lestrange."


	6. Chapter 6

6 Wednesday

Noelle was out of bed and raring to go before anyone in the dorm that morning. She was surprised at how excited she was to try out Dungeons and Dragons. Her father had always talked about playing when he was a kid and he'd seemed nostalgic about it. The night before after the feast in the great hall, Noelle had stayed an hour later with Kade to make her character.

Now she had to suffer through Potions and History of Magic before she would be able to see what it was she had to look forwards to. She sighed and grabbed her books for the day's classes.

Potions was first, with Professor Slughorn this year. It felt weird to not walk in and see Snape, but instead this strange man who she'd never met before. He seemed to be rather quirky as well. Several other students were already there, including Kade and Hermione Granger.

She pulled out her book and went to an empty table, setting it there and going to stand with the others. Professor Slughorn looked at the clock a few times as the students began to get edgy and then finally stood and made his way over.

"I suppose this is it then. Let's begin." He opened his mouth to continue but Harry and Ron Weasley chose to make their entrance just then. His eyes widened and he turned. "Ahh! Harry my boy, there you are. I was beginning to worry. And you brought someone with you I see." He nodded to Ron.

"Ron Weasley sir, born dead awful at potions. A menace actually so…" He started to back out of the room.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

Harry spoke up. "Sorry sir, I actually haven't got my book yet. And nor has Ron."

"Not to worry, get you one from the cupboard. Now, as I was saying. I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be..?"

Noelle rolled her eyes. Harry of course would get no flack from Slughorn. The only thing she knew about the man was that he was notorious for picking several star students and they would receive rewards of a sort for their work in potions.

Hermione raised her hand and went up, identifying a love potion and stating that it smelt different to each person depending on what attracted them individually. Curious, Noelle leaned forwards and gave an experimental sniff. Pumpkin, pine, and fabric softener. She smiled softly and leaned back once more.

Another student pointed to a small vial held aloft by a metal instrument. "Professor, you haven't told us yet what's in that one."

"Oh yes…" He went and unscrewed the device, pulling free the vial and holding it up for the students to view. "What you see before you ladies and gentleman, is a curious little potion… Known as Felix Felicious, or as it's more commonly referred to as-"

Hermione interrupted. "Liquid luck." She was another who could get away with it.

"Yes Ms. Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip," his voice got low, "and you will find all of your endeavors succeed." He chuckled as the suspense grew. "At least until the effects wear off."

He then proposed a challenge to the class. The student who could brew the best Liquid Death potion would receive the vial of Liquid Luck. Noelle would take a bet on who he expected to win. Going back to her seat, she found her "lab partner" if you would, was Hermione. She tried to ignore the girl and did her best to follow the instructions to the T.

Lost in her work, she eventually pulled her attention away during a part where the potion could sit momentarily and noticed Harry several steps ahead of everyone else, eyes glued to his book as he worked. She furrowed her brow. It was almost as though he'd brewed this before or been taught to by someone. Other students looked frazzled and were having troubles, including ever Ms. Granger whose hair was in all sorts of disarray.

Harry finished his and Slughorn came to inspect it, dropping a leaf into the cauldron. "Merlin's beard! It's perfect!"

Noelle frowned and eyed his dog-eared book. Harry won, but she would strive to do better. She didn't think it was personal skill involved here.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Wednesday (later)

The History of Magic class dragged on and on. It was one of Brooke's favorite classes and she listened and took notes aptly. But to Noelle, it was a bore. Especially when she had other things she was waiting on.

After class, Kade found Noelle waiting in the hall. "You ready?"

She jumped up. "Yes!"

Kade looked at his watch. "We have about an hour. Did you want to go get changed and all first?"

Noelle frowned. Another hour to wait. "I guess. At least then I'll be more comfortable."

He nodded. "Let's go then." He started to walk towards the dungeons. Before they went down the stairs, Kade stopped, looking nervous. "Umm, you go ahead, I'll wait here."

Noelle smirked. "Dungeon a little too creepy for you?" She laughed as he looked abashed. "Okay, you wait here and I'll be back in a jiffy." She went down the stairs and towards the Slytherin common room. She stated the password of the week and went inside to her dorm, slipping off her robes.

Pulling on a t-shirt, her Slytherin scarf, and a soft pair of jeans, along with a fluffy pair of boots, she went back out of the room, briefly stopping to glance out the windows into the lake. A large shadow fell over the common room as the giant squid which resided there swam by.

Shaking free of her amazement (she loved the squid), she met back with Kade. "Hey, sorry. You good?" He nodded and continued their path to the great hall. "Wouldn't it be better for you all to meet in the courtyard or something?"

"Sometimes we do, but when the great hall is unoccupied? It's a great time for the group to meet up." After a pause he added, "You'll see."

Together they pushed open the double doors and walked in, the doors swinging shut slowly behind them. Azraeyn sat with two other students at a table. He waved them over and stood. "Hello, you must be Noelle. Kade told me he'd be bringing you today." He looked at Kade. "I trust you helped her make a character?"

Kade nodded. "We did it last night. She's new though so we'll have to teach her as we go."

"I'll put the two of you together then and you can lead her along." He pointed to the end of the table next to the two unidentified students, one a Gryffindor and the other a Slytherin, Yori she thought. "This is Faith and Yori by the way."

Noelle and Kade took their seats and Azraeyn pulled out his wand. "Everyone ready?" The others nodded and Noelle followed suit.

He waved his wand, and at first Noelle didn't notice anything, but then, from the corner of the room, an illusion spread through the great hall. The chairs and tables were replaced with rolling hills and woods in the distance, the tapestries and floating lights with a bright blue sky. Her mouth dropped open. She'd never met such a skilled illusionist.

She turned to say as much and then jumped back in shock. A dark-haired man with sharp protruding teeth stood at her side, a humanoid rock formation and young girl with cat ears stood across the way.

She shrieked and then backed again, bumping into something else. She looked up into a more humanoid face save for a slight point to his ears. He grinned.

"A bit much to take in isn't it?"

Noelle closed her mouth. "Azraeyn?"

"Last I checked." He took her shoulders and pushed her forwards. "A tiefling huh?"

She blinked and looked down at herself. Her skin was a slight reddish hue and something kept moving at the corner of her vision. Turning in a full circle to locate the source, it took a moment to realize it was her own serpent-like tail. Azraeyn pointed to her forehead and she reached up, feeling hard bony protrusions that went back towards the back of her head. Horns.

She grinned back. "This is awesome!"

He laughed. "I love new people. Now." He looked around. "Let's see what I have planned for today's session."

A man ran over the hill next to them, waving his arms. He at least looked human. "Heroes! You're just in time! Kobolds are attacking Frosthaven!"

Azraeyn nodded. "That's right. I remember." Louder to the man he added, "We'll be right there!"


	8. Chapter 8

8 Thursday

Noelle laid in bed after another long day of classes. Around her classmates were giggling and talking about boys and about their classes. But Noelle was thinking of the day before when they'd all played Dungeons and Dragons. It'd been so different and fun. It reminded her of everything she'd originally loved about Hogwarts. Magic that was all-consuming and encompassing. She sighed happily and pulled her pillow closer.

The party had gone to Frosthaven, a small mining town in the North, and sure enough, there'd been kobolds, small creatures with clawed feet and pointed ears and faces, a reddish hue in color. They'd been terrorizing the villagers, NPCs Kade told her, and the party had fought them and put a stop to it.

Everything had felt so real within the illusion, straight down to the bone-chilling winds that swept down over them from the mountains. Their session had been cut off as the great hall was readied for dinner that night though. She hadn't even had a chance to thank Azraeyn.

That days classes had done nothing to distract her from getting excited about the next week's session. Transfiguration and divination, while fun normally, were rather dull on day one as the professors mostly talked over what they'd be covering for the term and nothing more. Even Brooke, who normally loved everything involving or pertaining to school, had gotten bored with the droning on of the teachers. They'd both had to nudge each other to keep the other awake.

Tomorrow's classes would be more interesting she hoped. They would have Apparition, which taught them to disappear and reappear in a desired location, and the Care of Magical Creatures. Not only did Noelle love animals, but Hagrid had always been a kind and fun half-giant. Noelle loved his classes and just going to visit him from time to time at his cottage on the grounds.

Thoth flew in the window and landed on her bed, leaning forwards to drop a couple letters, tied together with twine. Noelle sat up and untied it, the room going quiet as the others saw that she'd gotten mail.

The first letter was a reply from her father which she opened in a hurry. He congratulated her on her test results and asked when she'd first be able to come back and visit. He also included a picture, clearly edited, which showed him skiing, with the caption, "Wish you were here!" She chuckled and set them aside, turning to the other letter.

This letter was from Robert. She groaned and tossed it aside, falling back on her bed. The other girls muttered to themselves and then came over, picking it up and turning it over in their hands.

"Who is Robert?" One asked.

"And why is he the cause for such throwing yourself about?"

Noelle peeked at them over her arm and then sat up, taking it back and opening it. "He's my boyfriend."

One squealed. "You have a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, how come this is the first we're hearing of this?" They sat on her bed, watching her.

She skimmed the letter and then pushed it aside once more. "Well, even when I'm back home it's a long-distance thing. And well, the feelings were strong at first but… Now? We just fight all the time and it feels like we're trying so hard to make it work that, we're not really enjoying it. You know?"

Another girl nodded. "I had a long-distance relationship once. And let me tell you, it did NOT work at all."

"That's so sad… You're like star-crossed lovers."

Noelle rolled her eyes. "At least star-crossed lovers are sure they WANT to be together. I'm just not even sure what I want at this point."

"If it's meant to be, it'll work out." The first girl smiled and patted her shoulder and the rest nodded in confirmation before getting up and returning to their beds.

Noelle pulled back the sheets and got into bed, closing her eyes. What she hadn't said out loud was just how unhappy she was and that she was trying to work out whether to keep trying or give up completely. Now, as she fell asleep, she dreamt of rolling hills, and a group of certain ragtag adventurers.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Friday

"Today, we will be learning about apparition. In this class we will discuss the dangers and rules of such. But we will not be performing apparition and it should be known that none of you should apparate on school grounds or without a license."

 _"They want us to know about apparition because Voldemort and his followers use it, but they refuse to teach it because no one acknowledges he's back. Not only that, but it's illegal in the wizarding world to use it without a license. I doubt Voldemort cares if we have a license or not."_ Noelle tried to look for the source of who she heard talking but could find no one speaking other than the professor. _"Dumbledore had us apparate in order to find Horace. Pretty impressive when you consider how hard it is."_ She saw Harry Potter roll his eyes. Was he the one saying all that?

A floating piece of chalk directed by the professor scratched key words into the board as she spoke. "Apparation is a wizard's transport system. It is a popular form of travel but has its downsides, as most things do." The chalk paused as she took a breath. "As such, many witches and wizards alike prefer brooms, floo-powder, or portkeys in order to travel by magical means. Its dangers are many but the most commonly known is splinting. I shall now show you some examples."

Brooke shuddered and looked at Noelle. "That was pretty graphic huh?"

Noelle nodded. "They're trying to scare us so we won't use the same tricks as the enemy."

She looked confused. "You mean HIM?"

Noelle nodded again. "And his followers."

"I hope you're wrong about him being back. I value my life too much for that kind of stress." She looked away, clearly distressed.

Noelle put a hand on her shoulder. "We're here at Hogwarts learning ways to protect ourselves. Besides, worst comes to worse? I'll protect you."

Paul walked up and fell into step with the two girls. "Awww… You two are so cute."

They both laughed and Noelle walked forwards to join Kade. They were all on the dirt and stone path that led down to Hagrid's hut on the grounds. From there he would take them somewhere to learn about the magical creatures of the world.

Someone at the head of the group knocked on his door and the half-giant answered a moment later, looking them all over with a skeptical eye. "Alright, all of ye take anything shiny or valuable off your person and leave it here in my cabin and then we'll be goin."

There were some confused mutters but the students did as they were told, taking off jewelry and putting coins on his tables, each in individual piles. Once they'd each finished they went back outside. Hagrid counted heads and then turned around and began walking to the woods.

"Let's be on our way then."

Kade leaned over to Noelle. "What do you suppose he's showing us today?"

Noelle shrugged. "Not sure. But it'll be fun I'm sure. Though, nothing beats when Buckbeak knocked Malfoy backwards and he landed on his bum." She laughed and looked around to make sure she hadn't been overheard.

"Malfoy knocked backwards." Kade laughed and repeated her words. "That was pretty awesome."

Hagrid stopped in the trees with a stone wall at his back that only went up to his waist. He reached over the wall and whistled and everyone saw him grab around bit before straightening and turning back to them. In his hands he held a small black creature with fur and a long snout, and little clawed hands. It sniffed the air experimentally.

"This here's a niffler! A friendly little creature which likes anything shiny or considered to be valuable."

"To be fair Hagrid, don't you consider all creatures to be friendly?" Ronald Weasley spoke up laughingly.

"Ha ha Ron." He reached over and ruffled his hair. "Now then, who'd like to hold him?"

A dozen girls shot their hands in the air. But while they were all loving on the Niffler, Noelle couldn't help but notice from her spot in line that two very different individuals looked preoccupied with something else.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood to the sides, both seemingly staring at nothing, deep in thought. Noelle was sure something was up between the two of them but not sure what. Kade spoke up from behind her.

"I overheard in the Gryffindor common room the other night that Malfoy broke Harry's nose the night we arrived. Luna Lovegood fixed it for him."

Noelle turned to look at him. "Why were they fighting? Besides the normal obvious reasons of course."

Kade shrugged. "I don't know anymore than that. It's juicy I'm sure."

She turned back as the Niffler was passed into her arms, its fluffy fur soft in her hands. She held it close. It likely was interesting, she wanted to know more.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Saturday

Noelle yawned, reading through her books for class. Students around her chattered in the courtyard, making plans to go to Hogsmeade. It was hard to believe they'd been back at Hogwarts already a week.

Brooke sat next to her, drawing, and Paul next to her. Kade was nowhere to be seen as of yet. Noelle just hoped there wasn't some surprise Dungeons and Dragons session she was missing. She sat up at the thought, anxious.

"Kade was supposed to meet us here wasn't he?"

Brooke looked up from her notebook. "He'll be here. You know him, he's usually just a little slow getting places." She looked back down at her work, a chibi girl riding a broom.

"That's looking really good by the way." Brooke smiled back at her.

Just then, Kade came around the corner, wearing his casual clothes which were, as usual, very nice. He had a button down shirt on and a nice pair of jeans, with his hair slicked up in front. "Hey guys."

Paul sat up straight and made a place for him to sit down. "Where have you been?"

"Well." Kade looked at them each in turn. "There was gossip in the common room so I was listening in. I guess Harry Potter has been seeing Dumbledore a lot this week. People are debating if he's in trouble and serving his time out there, or if he's getting private lessons of some sort."

Noelle felt a twinge of jealousy. "I would be surprised if he were in trouble with Dumbledore. He loves that kid. It's more likely the latter, or something else entirely."

Kade nodded. "Anyways, on another note," He turned to face Noelle. "Azraeyn is having another session tomorrow night after the trip to Hogsmeade. You want in?"

"Sure!" She jumped on the opportunity eagerly and the others looked at her curiously. She blushed. "I had a lot of fun the last time." She looked at Brooke and Paul. "You two should come sometime."

Paul shrugged. "Maybe."

Brooke went back to drawing. "I don't know if it's really my thing."

Kade spoke up again. "Good luck with that, I've been trying to get them to join for two years."

"Still," Noelle concluded, "I'm excited."

Sunday

It was time for everyone to go to Hogsmeade. Noelle was getting flashbacks to their first trip and how they'd had to practically hold the teachers' hands as they were shown around. After that it became more and more casual and kids could go whenever they wanted on the weekends. Now, once again, teachers escorted the students, glancing around as if they expected trouble.

Noelle glanced around. The once prominent wizard's town now looked bleak and dreary. Zonko's joke shop was all boarded up and the Shrieking Shack looked even more downtrodden than normal. Noelle frowned. What was everything coming to?

Still, they turned the corner and the student's brightened. Honeydukes at least was still open, bright lights pouring out the windows, illuminating the sweets there. Everyone quickened their step. Noelle just wanted to get her hands on some butterbeer.

For a few hours, everyone ate and drank and forgot their worries before heading back to the school. Many of them spent their allowance to buy more snacks to bring back to their dormitories. That was another thing Noelle liked about Hogwarts, there was never a shortage of good food.

Noelle sat amidst the group in a tavern. Beastmen and humanoids of all shapes and sizes sat around them at separate tables, drinking tankards of ale. Noelle took it all in, again impressed by Azraeyn's ability to control the illusion to such a magnitude.

She felt herself drawn towards him. Maybe it was his power, maybe it was his good-looking half-elf character. Either way she was attracted. And judging by the way things had been going downhill between herself and Robert, she could see herself instead going another route. She and Robert had already talked once about the possibility of seeing other people and making sure of what they wanted before committing fully to everything a long-distance relationship entailed. Under the table, she moved her boots closer to Azraeyn, inwardly hoping that their closeness might spark something between the two of them.

He moved at the same time she did and their feet touched. Quickly Noelle retracted her boots and blushed as he looked surprised and then laughed. "You playing footsie with me Noelle?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No of course not! Don't flatter yourself!" The others looked at the two of them with smirks but shortly returned to their drinks and idle chatter.

In reality, they all sat in the courtyard after having returned from Hogsmeade. Most students had returned to their dorms to enjoy their spoils from the day, leaving them the courtyard to themselves.

Kade, a half-vampire, raised his glass. "To another victory!"

Faith, the catfolk pulled a knife. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Everyone turned to the door where she looked. Sure enough, the thieves they'd taken out earlier walked into the tavern, looking beat up but ready for a fight.

"They just don't know when to quit…" Noelle stood, pulling her bow from her back and kicking over their table as the thieves noticed them and drew their own weapons.

Using the table as a shield, she would notch an arrow and then pop up long enough to shoot. She was a surprisingly good shot, and soon the enemy looked like walking pincushions.

Faith ran at them and slashed rapidly with her knives, Yori smashed anyone who came within range, Kade was working on casting a flame spell which lit up the room, and Azraeyn was parrying with his sword. Altogether they swiftly took out the enemy.

Noelle put her bow back across her shoulders and half-listened as the bartender both thanked and berated Kade, for saving his bar and destroying it respectively. She went and looked down at the thieves and tried not to fidget when Azraeyn came to stand next to her.

"You ready?"

She looked up. "For what?" She felt her temperature rising again.

"To go back to the real world again."

She wanted to say no, that she much preferred this world to the one where things got darker and darker every day. If it was like it had been before then perhaps, she might be ready, but it wasn't.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighed. "Ready."


	11. Chapter 11

11 Monday

That morning in charms class, the students were being taught the water-making charm, or aguamenti. Unlike the week before however, with turning vinegar into wine, this charm required a bit more finesse and concentration. As such, Professor Flitwick announced to the class that they would only be allowed to study its components for the day and that they could try casting it the next week.

This received many a groan for those anxious to learn more magic. For those like Hermione and Brooke however, they enjoyed their studying, and both looked excited at the prospect. Noelle was among the groaners.

Now it was time for Professor Sprout's class. She looked around happily at everyone. "And how are all my students today?"

Everyone smiled and murmured polite responses, looking past her at the venomous tentacula. They all remembered hearing about it the week before, and Noelle at least was looking forwards to seeing it in action.

"So then class. Today, as we discussed last week, we will be learning how to defend yourself against the venomous tentacula. We will also go over how to feed the plant safely and successfully. As we mentioned last week," she went over to the plant, gesturing at its spiky fronds. "this plant can be used as a protective force as it is an aggressive plant. However, you must of course be careful of it turning against you yourself. Can anyone tell me which charm is used if you get in a tangle with it?"

Several students talked amongst themselves until Neville raised his hand. He was well known for his expertise with herbs and plants. Unfortunately, it was about the only thing he was well known for. "The severing charm ma'am?"

Professor Sprout beamed. "Yes Neville, that is correct! The severing charm can be used to both stun the plant, and sever its arms so that you can be released. I assume you all know the severing charm?"

A hufflepuff spoke up. "Yes, we learned it our second year."

Sprout nodded approvingly. "Moving along then, does anyone know how to feed the plant?"

Neville once again spoke up. "I believe they eat chizpurfle."

The woman walked over to a sealed plastic container and opened it so they could all see the crab like creatures inside. It was very similar to its native creature other than greenish-blue tipped fangs and claws.

"These are chizpurfles. They are known for attacking magical objects, and in the absence of it, electric muggle ones. The best way to feed them to the venomous tentacula is to draw them in with a Lumos spell on the end of your wands. You just need to be extra careful to not let the chizpurfles get ahold of your wands. Now who would like to try?"

Each student lined up in front of the plant, wands at the ready. As each reached the front, Professor Sprout would put tump out another chizpurfle onto the wooden countertop, and the student would cast Lumos, carefully leading the creature towards a plant which would then scoop it up into its mouth and crunch it up. Seeing it in action, Noelle was finally able to differentiate its mouth from the rest of its spiny appendages.

When her turn came, Sprout put another on the counter and nodded at her. "Lumos!" Noelle's wand lit up and she carefully kept enough distance from the creature so it wouldn't take it. The mistake she made was in not paying enough attention to the direction in which she was headed. Very quickly she realized this.

Something wrapped around her left arm, spiny protrusions cutting into her arm. She let out a cry of pain and forgot her lumos charm and the chizpurfle, turning to face her adversary. The plant was attached to her with several vines, trying to pull her arm into its sharp pointy mouth full of thorns. She struggled to remember in the moment what to do.

Putting her feet against the counter to provide leverage against the creature, she heard people clamoring in the background, calling her name and the name of the severing spell. That was it… "Diffindo!" The vine nearest the plant was severed from the body of the plant, falling limp but still hanging from her arm. She heard a few cheers as she repeated the process several more times before falling on her butt, free of the plant but not from harm or embarrassment.

She stood, trying painfully to unravel the plant from her arm, blood trickling down her fingertips. She winced.

Professor Sprout made her way to Noelle's side, smiling kindly. "Ms. Lestrange has provided us with a wonderful learning experience. Now you've all seen a beautifully executed defense against the venomous tentacula."

Noelle smiled back at her, glad that the teacher had said it in such a way that it didn't make her look bad. It was true that mistakes were expected to occur in most classes and that they were considered learning experiences, therefore it shouldn't be all that embarrassing. But Noelle was the type who liked to have everything done right the first time. It was part of a competitive nature.

As she thought this, however, other students clapped for her success and she felt the embarrassment melt away to be replaced with something like pride. It was nice to be noticed and not ridiculed. The only ones not applauding her were Malfoy and his posse and honestly? Noelle could care less for their opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Tuesday

Noelle hovered midair on her broomstick. The others were practicing fast laps around the towers, but she'd had to slow down and take a breather. The wind was strong and most who were less experienced on their brooms were having trouble. The students who doubled as Quidditch players were doing well on their own.

Reaching up behind her head to tie her hair back, Noelle balanced on the broom. Once it was out of her face she put one hand over the other back down and took off once again, falling into formation behind Ronald Weasley and picking up the pace.

As they took a sharp turn and she had to adjust her weight, she felt a twinge of pain in her arm. It was all bandaged up from the day before when she'd had her run-in with the venomous tentacula. Madame Pomfrey had eyed her up and down disapprovingly, tutting about as she'd gathered wrappings. Now, as she strained it, a little bit of fresh blood seeped through.

 _"Great, I've opened it up again."_ She rolled her eyes and pushed on, planning to fix it herself later.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and everyone turned their brooms as they went around the tower, tilting downwards to land. As Noelle neared the ground she tilted up slightly to slow her fall, sticking her feet down for the landing. Luckily, it was a smooth landing. Despite her success with the plant the day before, she didn't want any further issues in class.

 _"No one falling on their face today. What a relief."_

Noelle pulled her broom out from under herself and stood up straight, looking around. Madame Hooch blew her whistle again for everyone's attention.

 _"Man, she sure loves that whistle…"_ A younger male voice said next to her ear. Noelle turned but no one was speaking.

Madame Hooch folded her arms. "Very good students. Those of you who don't own your brooms, take your broomsticks and lay them in a pile here and I will see you all next week."

Professor Snape walked up and down the line of students, hands behind his back and head held high so he could look down his nose at each person. "Today, we will be learning about Inferi. An inferius is a dead body, reanimated. They are created through the art of Necromancy." While Snape faced the other direction, Noelle edged back behind the line, stepping back into in next to Paul. It always felt more comforting to be near someone she knew.

"Years ago, a dark wizard known as Gellert Grindelwald sought to create an army of these creatures, seeking out a magical force strong enough to do such." He paused, narrowing his eyes in Noelle's direction before continuing. So her moving had not gone unnoticed. "He who shall not be named has also been known to have created an army of these creatures in the First Wizarding War… An Inferius appears to be skeletal, closely resembling what the muggles know as 'zombies'. They may have some individual differences based lightly on the human used to create them originally. If ever faced with an inferius one should-"

Snape stopped as the door to Classroom 3C opened, revealing Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He turned to face them. "Afternoon Headmaster, did you need me for something?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded. "I would speak with you a moment Severus."

The professor went out into the hall and shut the door behind him. Once the door shut, the students immediately began discussing what the professors could be meeting about.

"Is someone in trouble?"

"Maybe there's been trouble on the grounds again."

"He looked so serious! Could Umbridge be back?"

"Umbridge got taken by the centaurs, how likely is that?"

Just as quickly as they had begun talking, everyone went silent when the door opened again. Noelle felt her heart quicken and then stop as all three professors' eyes landed on her. Severus made his way over and grabbed her arm tightly, leading her to the door.

"The headmaster wishes to speak with you Lestrange."

"Severus, release her, she's not in trouble." Dumbledore scolded.

Snape released her and she went out into the hall, feeling her limbs tremble with anticipation. She'd never spoken to Dumbledore personally before. She wondered what he could want with her.

Trying not to feel everyones' eyes on her, she watched the door close behind her. "S-sir?"

Dumbledore turned and McGonagall followed his lead. "Let's take a walk shall we Noelle?"

She nodded rapidly and walked at his side, avoiding eye contact. She was surprised he even knew her name. Though, maybe he did due to her status as Bellatrix's daughter. The thought made her even more wary.

"You said I'm not in trouble sir? Then, pardon my asking, what is this about?"

Dumbledore chuckled which put her a little more at ease, but McGonagall, who always seemed so serious, retained her stony demeanor. "Forgive me Albus, but this is no laughing matter!"

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder briefly, still smiling before returning his attention to Noelle. "We've been watching you Ms. Lestrange and I believe there has been something bothering you since your return to Hogwarts this year, am I right?" Noelle wondered what he could mean. Did he mean Voldemort? He didn't wait for her to answer. "Perhaps, voices speaking nearby but no clear direction as to from whom they originate?"

How did he know about that? She'd heard he was amazing but this was insane. "H-how did you know sir? Is there something wrong with me?"

He chuckled again and ignored McGonagall's disapproving stare. "No. In fact, quite the opposite. We believe you have a gift. A form of legilimency." At her look of confusion he continued. "Legilimency is the ability to magicially navigate a persons mind and figure out what you see there. In fact, your ability, though late in blooming, seems somewhat advanced in that you're already hearing thoughts. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir. At least, I believe so. I really didn't know what it was till now."

He nodded and looked to McGonagall who spoke up. "We have found a witch willing to guide you and help you become comfortable with this rare ability. You will have a lesson with her each Saturday until it is determined that you no longer need them."

"An owl will be sent to you with more details. For now you may return to your dorm as I see your classes for the day are over." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

Still slightly overwhelmed, but feeling more at ease knowing at least one of her concerns had a logical answer to it, and that she would receive help for it. "Thank you. I look forwards to it. Who will be teaching me?"

"A witch named Queenie Goldstein."


	13. Chapter 13

13 Wednesday

"Queenie Goldstein? That's awesome! Do you know who that is?" Brooke looked at her excitedly, sitting at their table together and eating dinner amidst the clatter of the room.

Noelle turned over the letter in her hands and shook her head. "Should I?" She'd read over the letter several times already. It entailed her upcoming lessons with Queenie and a base description about legilimency, detailing that she had "nothing to worry about."

"You would know her if you paid attention to anything in History. She's a very talented legilimens. It's been said that she never required any training, that it was a natural talent. She's an American too. A Pukwudgie from Ilvermorny School."

Noelle looked at her blankly. "A what?"

Brooke shook her head. "You're crazy you know. Why do you even attend History?"

Noelle laughed and tapped the side of her head. "It never really sticks. That's why I need you to help me study for tests. However, the same stands for your needing me to pass such classes as DADA."

"It's true, I do need you for that. Anyways, she ended up getting engaged to a muggle, which, in America back then, was strictly forbidden. No half-bloods allowed I suppose. She joined forces with a pretty bad guy for awhile because of it too I guess."

"Wasn't the same guy she was marrying was it?"

"No no. Grindelwald."

"Oh yeah… I remember Snape mentioning him yesterday."

"That's the one." Brooke ate a bite of her mac-n-cheese and then got excited again. "I can't believe you can read minds!"

Noelle put a cautionary finger up to halt her cheerleading. "Mind you, I'm untrained as of yet. I can't do anything intentionally."

She shrugged. "Still pretty cool."

Noelle felt the bench tilt on her other side as Kade and Paul sat down. "What're you two talking about?" Paul asked.

Brooke opened her mouth to tell them and Noelle gave her a warning look, cutting her off. She turned back to the boys. "Just talking my battle scars." She held up her arm with its bandages.

Paul nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "How is that healing by the way?"

"Eh." She shrugged and made a face.

Kade leaned forwards to see her past Paul. "Dungeons and Dragons after dinner, you in?"

Noelle perked up. "Of course! Where is it at today?"

"Somewhere different, abandoned storeroom in the dungeons."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why there?"

He leaned closer and lowered his voice so that Paul had to lean back away from the table and pause in his eating. "As you know, we're not supposed to be outside our dorms too late after dinner. So this allows more freedom."

Brooke said loudly, "Are you two done breaking rules?"

Noelle nodded to Kade and looked at Brooke curiously, noticing she had her ears covered. "What are you doing?"

Brooke uncovered her ears. "As much as I love you guys, you know I can't lie to authority. If they ask me where you guys are past curfew, I'll tell them. I just can't lie."

Noelle rolled her eyes. "And you think I'm weird. I promise we'll be careful."

Noelle shifted, sitting uncomfortably on a wooden chest full of empty potion bottles. She looked at the others, equally seated. "Well this is different." She and Kade were both providing light with their wands.

Azraeyn smiled. "Luckily enough we only have a moment to wait before our uncomfortableness is forgotten."

The door opened and Noelle jumped, expecting to see a teacher. She was relieved when it was only Yori and Faith.

Azraeyn waited for the door to shut and then clapped his hands together and drew his wand. "As I said, only a moment. Let's begin." The room around them melted away and was replaced by a starlit sky, and a grasslands, the tall grass swaying in the wind.

Faith spoke up. "Where are we going today?"

Kade pulled out a map and turned in a circle, judging their location. "Where's the inn we stopped at last time?"

Azraeyn stretched and smiled and Noelle felt her already red-hued skin blush. "The town is just over that rise." He pointed at a hill. "But last I recall we took a quest to find the source of the undead plauging the town. And that will be to the South according to the townspeople." He pointed the opposite direction.

Yori folded his arms. "Well you'd be the one to know wouldn't you?"

Noelle turned in the direction he pointed. "Well? What are we waiting for?" She started walking.

Kade caught up to her, still examining his map. She heard the others fall in behind them.

They walked a ways before spotting a cave, the wind chilling the skin on her exposed arms. She stopped. "There. You think that could be it?"

Azraeyn shrugged and Kade looked at her. "We both know he won't tell us. Let's find out ourselves."

Together the group drew their weapons and entered the cave. Noelle's eyes took a second to adjust but she found she was able to see well in the darkness. The others seemed to have no problem either other than Azraeyn who stayed far in the back with a lit torch in his hand. There was a breeze coming towards them as well as from behind. Did the cave open up on both ends?

Just as she was about to turn and ask, Noelle heard chanting up ahead, a mere whisper on the breeze. She halted and whispered her discovery to Kade who passed it along down the line. They all readied their attacks and rounded the corner.

A tall figure clothed in robes was waving his hands about, magic visible in the air around him, taking on a purplish wispy hue. He turned on hearing them and spoke a few indiscernible words. The ground began to shake and the group reached out, grabbing onto the uneven cave walls for balance.

From the ground came skeletal beings. Noelle imagined they must be similar to an Inferius. She and the others raised their weapons and ran towards the creatures, letting out battle cries when suddenly the world faded from around them and she was staring at the others in their natural forms.

They all heard at the same time the door handle twist and had only seconds to react. Kade and Noelle both whispered "Nox," extinguishing their lights, and everyone jumped into hiding places.

Noelle tried to steady her breathing from behind a crate as the door creaked open. A voice called out into the dark. "Anyone in there?"

She heard a familiar "meow" and knew it was Filch searching for students out past curfew. His footsteps came into the room and she heard a box tilt over before he coughed. "Just dust in here Mrs. Norris. Let's get on." The door creaked shut once more and they all waited a few minutes before lighting their wands again.

"Lumos." Noelle looked into the scared faces of everyone else before they let out nervous laughter.

Azraeyn cleared his throat, smiling awkwardly. "I think that's enough for tonight guys."


	14. Chapter 14

14 Thursday

It felt as though McGonagall was paying her extra special attention in Transfiguration. Noelle knew it was likely due to the conversation she'd had between her and Dumbledore, but she still wished the professor would pay more attention to the other students. For once, she might even prefer that to be Harry.

They were learning Crinus Muto, which allowed the caster to change their hair color and style at will. Of course, most students were finding this to be hilarious. Kade shortened his hair and the tips turned silver as he frosted them over. She watched as he turned to Paul with a laugh and pointed it out. Another girl spiked her hair up and turned it purple, waiting for the laughs before changing it back to its original color.

Professor McGonagall did her rounds, checking on each student's work, but Noelle could see that her sights were targeted on Noelle. She stopped at her desk, looking over her hair which was already back to its original state. "Mind a bit preoccupied Ms. Lestrange?"

Noelle tried not to outwardly sigh or roll her eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"I trust you received my owl?" McGonagall put her arms behind her back.

Noelle was just glad everyone else was too busy to notice their exchange. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. When you go on Saturday, I suggest you dress warmly." She moved on to the next set of desks.

Noelle leaned her head on her desk, praying for class to be over.

Divination class. Professor Trelawney was having the students read their tea leaves again. Her eyes appeared huge behind her large rimmed glasses. It only helped accentuate her eccentricness.

She paused in the middle of the room, stating for possibly the thousandth time, "There's only so much I can teach you from books, you need the gift to truly learn."

Miraculously, everyone in the class somehow had the gift. Noelle knew that many took this class as an elective in order to get an easy A. Many students would make up predictions in the future, spinning a tale of woe for the professor so she would believe in their abilities. The thing Noelle wasn't sure about was why Trelawny couldn't just check everyones' work if she herself truly had the gift. But, perhaps Noelle understand even less about divination than she thought she had.

She looked over to see several girls in the class pretending to tell one another's futures.

"You'll find love soon, only to be heartbroken after the fact." One girl said to another, the latter Noelle recognized as Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor.

Lavender giggled and took the teacup away from her. "Stop it guys, I take this very seriously you know."

And she did. Of the class, Noelle only knew of Lavender because she had the best grade in the class and was utterly fascinated by the science behind it. Even Hermione Granger, who loved anything and everything having to do with classes and learning, had given up her first year in the class, not able to understand or glean anything from it.

"I mean it Lav! When are you going to tell him how you feel?"

Lavender turned away, looking down into her own teacup. "Eventually. I will though. This year for sure."

Noelle wished she already had her legilimency under control so she could target the young girl's thoughts. She wondered who she had her sights set on.

Lavender looked up and caught Noelle staring at her, who quickly tried to look busy doing something else. She pretended to read something off the board behind Lavender, nod seriously, and then take notes, furiously scribbling about nothing in her notebook.

Class was called to a close shortly after and Noelle gathered up her books and quill.

Noelle looked out her window which hung just above the lake's surface. It brought to mind whether the lake ever flooded, and what the Slytherin students would do if their dorm became a lake in and of itself. Still, the water was beautiful in the moonlight.

The girls were all talking about Qudditch tryouts the next day, and who they thought would make the team from each house. Another thing Noelle didn't care about. Sports.

A shadow fell across the lake, gliding across it rapidly. As it drew closer, Noelle recognized it as Thoth, coming to land on her sill. He dropped a handwritten note on her bedside table.

Glad the other girls' focus was elsewhere, Noelle took her time looking it over. The outside was addressed to her in a pretty calligraphy type writing.

She opened the note, reading it over in her head silently. _"Hello. I'd like to get to know you a little better outside of DnD. Would you consider exchanging notes with me? I make it a priority to know all the people I play with and you're the only one new to the group. When you get the chance, have your owl send me a response. -Azraeyn"_

Noelle wanted to read into his note, but, from what she could tell, he was genuine in his words as just wanting to get to know her. She'd received no other indications that he wanted otherwise during their game sessions. She pulled out a piece of paper and her quill and hastily wrote a response.

 _"Sure. It'll give me something to pass the time at night, when all the other girls gossip and talk about their latest conquests. My owl has a name by the way. It's Thoth."_ She paused and added a smiley face, hoping her tone would come across as joking. _"What would you like to know? -Noelle"_

As she gave Thoth her response, she laid back in bed to sleep. Only one more day until her first training session with Queenie.


	15. Chapter 15

15 Friday

Apparation class had been a bore. Because the teachers wouldn't let the students apparate, or even show them how to, all they did was learn the magical science behind it and more about why they shouldn't do it. Noelle wondered how long they would drag out this class for. She would have to remember to check the semester schedule later on and see if maybe it was a shortened class. If it were, then she would have a lot more time on Fridays open up.

Now all the students made their way down the hill on school grounds, going once more to meet Hagrid for his Care of Magical Creatures class. Several were stating how they hoped to see the Niffler again.

Many of the girls were wearing their pygmy puffs on their shoulders. Small, fluffy creatures, pygmy puffs were a recent addition to Hogwarts as, girls mostly, but boys too, brought them in as new pets. They were being sold at Weasley's wizard wheezes. Besides being pets, the creatures were treated also as a sort of cosmetic item.

The girls were bringing them pygmy puffs in hopes of impressing Hagrid, unsure if he'd ever even seen one before. Noelle would bet he had, or at least knew enough about them, but she wouldn't be the one to crush their dreams.

As she walked, Noelle tried to write her response letter to Azraeyn. She'd gotten a letter back from him in the morning asking general "get to know you" questions like: her favorite color, favorite song, favorite food. It was difficult to write on the move, and even more so without a hard surface to lay her paper against, and most of her writing came out in a messy scrawl. On top of that, Azraeyn himself was at the front of the line within view of her. Now was not the best time to be writing him, but she was anxious.

Finishing her note, she pocketed it just in time to reach the woods, where the students had been instructed to meet Hagrid the week prior. They all weaved around trees until they saw the half-giant ahead. In his hands he held a small pale pink creature, but from the way he cradled it, it was near impossible to tell what it was.

Lining up in front of Hagrid, the students stopped and waited for him to speak. "Good morning everyone! Today I've brought out Squiggly for you all to meet. He's a-" He stopped. "Now hold on a minute." He squinted and pointed with his free hand at a girl's pygmy puff. "Is that a puffskein? What are ye doing here with that? And why is it purple?"

The girl laughed and pulled it off her shoulder, showing it of. "It's a pygmy puff Hagrid. The Weasley's bred it from puffskeins to be a smaller, more colorful pet. What do you think?"

He huffed. "What will they think of next? Miniature hippogryphs as pets?" He rumbled a laugh and then leaned forwards towards the class. "I'll let you in on a little well known fact about a puffskein. They'll eat your bogey's while you sleep!" When the girls looked disgusted and started to glance awkwardly at one another he let out a roar of laughter and wiped a tear away from his eye. "But on a more serious note, their hair can be used as a magical ingredient in potions. Though," he reached out with one big finger to poke a pygmy puff, its soft fur indented where he touched it, "I don't know about these purple and pink ones. They may have lost their magical properties."

Noelle was still curious about the creature he held, and less curious about the pygmy puffs she already knew about. Though, it was hilarious to know that the girls' pets licked their noses while they slept. "What were you saying Squiggly there was again Hagrid?"

He straightened up and looked under his arm as though he'd forgotten about it. "Oh right. This here is a murtlap." He held it out on display and the girls wrinkled up their noses. "Not the prettiest creature with its naked skin and tentacle-like appendages on its back," Noelle noted its sharp buck-teeth in front as well and made a mental note to avoid them as well, "it can be tamed under the right conditions. Many a wizard has pickled its tentacles for healing uses. However, here we don't harm the beasts. There's plenty of other healing magic out there mind you."

Kade stepped forwards, looking intrigued. "Can we touch it?"

Hagrid looked amused at the idea. "You can if you'd like."

Kade reached out for the creatures head tentatively. Noelle saw that this was a mistake immediately. The creature, though calm in Hagrid's arms, was looking around in alarm at everyone else. There was too much stimulation here with everyone around it. Hagrid was having a teaching moment.

Noelle tried to stop Kade in time but was too late. "Kade wait!"

The murtlap, Squiggly, turned in Hagrid's arms, and on seeing Kade, startled, and bit the boy's hand.

"Ahh!" Kade jumped back and looked at his hand, two small bloody puncture holes now there where they hadn't been a moment ago.

Noelle went over to his side and pulled out her wand, pointing it at his wound. "Episky!" The puncture marks sealed themselves, leaving only a drop of blood on his skin.

He looked at her appreciatively. "I just wanted to touch it." He laughed awkwardly.

Noelle smiled back and then looked at Hagrid as he began speaking again. "Now, I'm sorry there Kade, but this is the reason you have to be careful with magical creatures. Or any creature for that matter. They be unpredictable, and must be approached in the right manner. As for your bite, which Noelle already helped you with, you'll want Madame Pomfrey to take a look at ye later to make sure you don't suffer any of the Murtlap's adverse effects."

Kade looked horrified and other kids laughed. Noelle patted his shoulder. "Im sure you'll be fine. Hagrid is just messing around trying to scare you. I'll go with you after class though just in case okay?" She at least hoped Hagrid was just messing around.

Noelle felt herself nudged forwards and turned around to see Buckbeak, the hippogryph, walking along the backside of the crowd. It seemed she'd been the first to notice him and she watched as his eyes darted around between the students.

A couple years before, he'd knocked Draco Malfoy off his feet and let Harry Potter ride him, something he was not well known to do. In fact, according to Hagrid, he rarely took a liking to anyone at all. Although she'd never ridden him, Noelle had never had any trouble with the beast. In fact, she thought they got on rather well as he let her pet and feed him. It was really about mutual respect, as they'd been taught. Draco hadn't shown any respect and therefore had received none in return.

More students had noticed him by now and turned to look. Now Buckbeak stopped, eying the pygmy puff on the girl's shoulder who had spoken earlier on. The girl turned and smiled on seeing the creature, only to have her smile change to a look of stunned horror as, in one swift motion, the hippogryph stretched its neck out and swallowed the pygmy puff whole.

There was silence and then chaos as several students shrieked and back wheeled away from him, girls shoved their pygmy puffs under their robes, and Buckbeak reared up at the sudden din. Hagrid rushed forwards and held a hand up to the creature, urging him to calm down while yelling for the students to do the same.

Eventually everyone did so, keeping their distance from the beast. Hagrid chuckled nervously. "I think that's enough for one day, how bout ye?"

The girl who'd lost her puff started crying as another student held her and tried to console her.

"I suppose ye shouldn't bring your pets next time."

Though she felt horrible for the girl, at the same time, the whole situation was morbidly amusing, as it was a bad idea to bring the pets in the first place. Turning to Kade she shook her head clear of thoughts. "Ready to go to the hospital wing?"


	16. Chapter 16

16 Saturday

Noelle stood on the castle grounds, leaning her back up against the cobblestone fence. She'd done as told and was wearing a thin jacket and her house scarf around her neck. Still, the jacket was unzipped and her scarf hung loosely around her. Though it would start to get colder soon enough, it wasn't there quite yet.

Starting to get a little stir crazy, Noelle straightened up and looked around. The instructions she'd received by owl told her to show up here. Yet, twenty minutes had passed and Noelle had seen no sign of anyone, let alone an American witch she'd never met before.

Turning in a circle, she tried to see if anyone had appeared in the last few seconds. That was known to happen often in the wizarding world. She didn't see anyone, but did notice a key lying atop the stone fence that she hadn't noticed before.

"Wonder what this goes to…" With nothing better to do, she walked over and saw that it looked to be a simple house key. "Someone's gonna have trouble getting home."

Figuring she could bring it back to the school and turn it in to a teacher, Noelle reached out to pick up the key. On contact with the key, her world disappeared around her. Her insides felt as though they were being pulled outwards and any movement or struggle was strained, difficult to perform. Her body appeared to be a blur of black, white, and brown, with no ability to ascertain what was what.

Within seconds, her feet touched solid ground, her skin crawling from the repercussions of traveling by portkey. She doubled over, feeling nausea struggling to claim her. Blankly she heard the key fall from her hand and clatter across a hardwood floor, and then footsteps nearing her. Whoever was standing nearby was clearly waiting for her to recover and she took her time, straightening only when she felt the notion to vomit pass completely.

Blinking, she cleared her eyes. An older woman, but still quite lovely, with curly short hair stood in front of her, holding a tray with tea cups and a tea pot made from fine china. She looked Noelle over with kind eyes. "I know dear, it's that way for most people on their first try."

Noelle spoke up, voice cracking initially. "Using an actual key as a portkey… I've heard most common day items are used but was this an attempt at a pun or…?"

The woman smiled and set her tray down on a coffee table in the middle of the room, which, as Noelle now noticed, was a bit on the smaller side. A warm room with a hearth at one end, a couch and two armchairs surrounding the table, and pictures filling all the empty space on the walls. "It is a bit amusing if you think about it. And yes, in answer to your question, I am Queenie."

"I didn't ask any question."

"Not out loud perhaps. But that's the point. With us, you don't need to." She smiled again and sat in one of the chairs, pulling a wand from her sleeve. "Please, sit down, let's have some tea."

Noelle rubbed her arms, feeling the chill in the air. Looking out a window she saw snow on the ground. "Where are we?" She sat on the couch, watching as Queenie waved her wand and the tea began pouring itself.

"New York City pumkin. America. Now how much sugar do you want?"

With their tea in hand, Noelle slowly sipped hers, wondering where their "lessons" would go from here. She didn't wonder for long before Queenie spoke up again. "For the both of us, legilimency was a born ability. For other witches and wizards, it can be learned but not usually perfected like it can with us." She sipped her tea. "Still, Dumbledore wanted me to expedite your training so you can better get a handle on it. He and I both know what it's like for someone to grow up confused and hurting because of something they can't control."

 _"I wonder what problems she had growing up…"_

Queenie set her cup down. "I thought initially it was normal. As I said, I was born to it. But for a lot of people, they thought me weird, or mad. Even today in the wizarding world, sometimes it's better to keep quiet and not let on that you know exactly what everyone around you is thinking. It can make most people cautious or even avoid you." She laughed lightly. "No, I'm not trying to scare you. As Dumbledore told you, this is a gift. I just want you aware that not everyone will see it as such. You just have to be careful."

"So what will I be learning with you exactly?"

"Because Dumbledore wants you to be able to get a handle quickly on your ability so it doesn't make you lose your mind, we'll be starting with the spell which most common witches and wizards use to learn it. Legilimens. Once you're able to do this, it should start to become natural to you and eventually you won't need the spell or your wand to enter another person's mind. As you've seen a few times already at school I imagine. Today however, is just a 'get to know you.' Next week we'll begin our real lessons. Once we're done here you'll take the portkey to get back and forth each week."

Noelle cringed and looked at the table which Queenie had set on the table. "Do I have to?"

Queenie laughed. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, it does get better."

Noelle wasn't skilled enough to read the woman's mind and see if that was the truth. She just prayed the journey home would be less straining than the one here.


	17. Chapter 17

17 Sunday

Noelle sat at their table in Hogsmeade, sipping at her butterbeer. Brooke sat across from her asking about her day with Queenie.

"What was she like? Did she really read your mind? Do you know how to read minds now?"

The room was bright and warm from all the witches and wizards who filled it, as well as the hearth in the far corner. Behind the bar, a large woman slid drinks across the counter to the patrons and served up meals as they were ordered, a smile on her face for each person.

Noelle laughed and set her mug down, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. "One question at a time okay? Besides, I don't want the others to know yet what's going on."

"Why not?" Brooke looked confused. "It's so cool."

"Well, you might think so. And I might think so. But others?" She stared down at the foam in her mug, remembering what Queenie said the day before.

Brooke still looked like she wanted to argue but Paul and Kade chose that moment to join them with their own drinks. Brooke looked at her briefly as the boys finished their current conversation. "I still want to hear about this later missy."

Noelle nodded. "Of course."

Kade looked over at Noelle slyly. "What are we talking about?"

Noelle raised an eyebrow. "Girl stuff. Why?"

Kade smirked and looked knowingly at Paul. "It wouldn't happen to be about Azraeyn would it? I heard that you two are exchanging letters."

Noelle felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Had Azraeyn himself told him that? How embarrassing. Though, it was true that they'd shared several more letters since Friday, just asking deep, probing questions about one another in an epic "getting to know you" type manner. In fact, Noelle was really enjoying not only the open honesty they both had, but this means of communicating with paper and ink, while they could easily see each other face-to-face at school to talk.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Noelle avoided meeting anyones' eyes. "It's nothing really guys. He just wanted to talk and so we've been talking. Nothing more to it."

"It sounds like more than that to me!" Brooke said indignantly. _"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"_

Noelle looked at her apologetically. "I was planning on telling you."

Paul shook his head. "Wait, I thought you were dating Robert?"

Noelle sighed and held her head in her hands "I know, I know. It just isn't working out." She paused and picked up her mug again. "Who am I kidding? It was never gonna work even from the beginning."

Paul took a swig from his own mug. "Then what are you going to do?"

Noelle looked up and saw that the three of them were all looking at her. Her skin grew hot. "I don't know. Even if nothing happens with Azraeyn, I think I should break up with him. It isn't fair to either of us to keep it up when it isn't going anywhere."

Brooke nodded. "Best to do it sooner rather than later. Honestly, I think you'd be happier. Anytime you tell me anything about the kid it's been about how you're arguing or how he's recently annoyed you."

Noelle smiled weakly. "Unfortunate but true. Anyways Kade," he perked up to listen, "it's been going good. I really enjoy talking to him and it's a breath of fresh air to talk to a guy who is honest and fun and not just looking to impress me."

"Like that guy who spilled his drink on himself while trying to flirt last week?" Brooke laughed and Kade repeated the sentence, joining in.

"Spilled his drink on himself… I remember that. Oh my gosh."

Noelle took a drink, smiling. "Exactly." The week before at dinner, a Hufflepuff boy had come up to Noelle, trying to talk her up, more likely that it was a dare or a prank, but either way, he'd embarrassed himself by turning too quickly and spilling his soda down the front of his white shirt, and on several students all around him. Noelle, Brooke, Kade, and Paul had all been left feeling akward and uncomfortable, unsure what to do. Luckily, they'd been saved any action as the boy quickly excused himself to go get something to clean up the spill, and they all had just finished dinner. They quickly left after the fact.

Noelle waited for their laughter to die down before speaking again. "Anyways, it may go somewhere, it may not, but I don't want any of you to talk to him or mention this in the meantime, okay?" She looked at each of them in turn, staring the longest at Kade. "I'm talking about you in particular Kade. I know how bad you are at keeping secrets when you're excited."

Kade laughed awkwardly, smiling back. "I'll try."

Noelle sat back in her seat, letting the conversation turn to other things. She glanced around the room and her eyes caught the object of their original conversation staring back at her. Azraeyn smiled and gave her a wave and Noelle quickly returned the gesture and then turned back to her own group, praying she'd look very interested in whatever they were saying.

Noelle sealed the letter, working by candlelight as the other girls slept in their beds nearby. She turned it over and, in quill, wrote Robert's name and address in black ink. Returning her quill to the inkwell, she reached out to Thoth, planning to hand over the letter.

The owl reached its neck out to take it but she pulled it back. Thoth tilted his head in confusion.

Noelle sighed and put the letter in the drawer in her bedside table. "Maybe I'll work up the courage tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

18 Monday

"Now make sure you aim for the tub. No playing around now." Professor Flitwick walked around the room, watching as each student attempted to perform the water-making charm.

Noelle stretched her wand out, aiming for the same tub of water that several other students were also aiming for. "Aguamenti!" Her wand sputtered and a few droplets of water dripped off the end. She turned her wand around, looking at it in disappointment.

Taking a deep breath, she aimed her wand once more towards the tub of water, closing her eyes and focusing. This was a simple spell. One she could easily handle. It didn't matter that there were other things fighting to control her mindspace. Robert, Azraeyn, her lessons with Queenie. None of that mattered here in Charms class.

Trying again, Noelle opened her eyes. "Aguamenti."

This time, a ray of water shot out of her wand, spraying the inside wall of the tub just as Mr. Flitwick went along her line. "Well done Ms. Lestrange."

Noelle smiled. "Thank you Professor." She went back to her work, repeating the spell over and over until she felt more comfortable with it. Next to her, Brooke and Kade did the same.

Pausing a moment, Noelle took a look around the room. The rest of the week promised not to be all that exciting. Herbology had been cancelled for the day. Tuesday, their flying class would just be more drills as it usually was, and in DADA they would begin learning their non-verbal spells. She at least had in interest in Wednesday, where Potions class had the potential to be interesting with Professor Slughorn, and she had DnD to look forwards to in the evening.

She sighed and returned to focusing on the lesson as Flitwick made his rounds again. She wished she could just skip ahead.

Wednesday

Salem stretched out his two front paws, his tail straight up in the air as he yawned and constricted the muscles in his body. Noelle laughed and reached out, running a hand across his back. "Silly cat.. What are you doing?" The cat meowed in response and then jumped onto her window sill, looking at the fish in the lake.

Noelle sat up and pushed off her blankets, turning and putting her feet to the ground with a shiver. It was starting to get colder out now and the stone floor showed it. Reaching out with her toes she pulled the rug out from where it had gotten shoved under her bed, instead stepping down onto that.

Getting dressed she opened her nightstand for her wand, frowning as she saw the letter to Robert still there. Thoth, who also saw it, tilted his head and gave a "hoot" from where he perched on her bed.

Noelle took out her wand and closed the drawer again, looking at the owl and shaking her head. "I'm working on it." Turning back to her cat she put her hands on her hips. "Are you coming with me today? Or are you content to stare at the fishes?" Salem didn't answer, crouching low and reaching out with a paw as though to try and catch something. Noelle shrugged. "If the giant squid gets you, I'm not here to save you." Salem's ears twitched her direction, indicating that he'd heard her, so with that she left the room, heading out of the dungeons and to Potions class.

Taking her seat, Noelle pulled out her potions book, hoping that Professor Slughorn would pay them all equal attention today, instead of drooling over Harry. At least so that if any student need assistance, he was more readily available to help.

On seeing her, the Professor stood up and made his way over to her table. Noelle looked up, worried now that she'd done something to get herself into trouble. "Professor?"

In his own awkward manner he began. "Ah yes, Ms. Lestrange. I have a dinner group every so often with several of my prize students you see, a sort of incentive to work hard in my class. Now, technically, my group has already had one dinner, but you and Harry are both particularly excellent, and I was hoping you'd consider joining this group." He looked at her expectantly.

Stunned into silence, it took her a moment to answer. "Yes of course Professor!"

"Good good! Then I'll send you and Mr. Potter owls when it is time." He straightened up and smiled, returning to his desk.

She got good grades in all her classes, but to be recognized for it was an amazing feeling indeed. And perhaps, this gave her the chance to prove that anyone could be just as good as Harry Potter. She certainly wasn't going to ruin her chances by pointing out to Slughorn that, before this year, Harry had not been known for potions, though, Hermione had.

After everyone arrived, Slughorn stood and went over to the main table where he had a potion brewing. "Good morning class. Today we're going to be learning about Veritaserum. Does anyone know what this is? Anyone besides you, Ms. Granger." Hermione put her hand down slowly.

Azraeyn rose his hand, looking at his potions book in his hands. "It's a form of truth serum."

"Yes, that's correct. It forces one to speak the truth. Three drops of this and even you-know-who would spill out his darkest secrets." He chuckled. "It takes nearly a month to brew and quite obviously can have very negative results."

Despite his warning, as was often the case, the boys and girls both looked intrigued. Noelle was glad for a moment that she couldn't yet read their minds.

Slughorn turned and motioned students towards his desk where his book lay open. "I'll show you all some tips for the brewing of this potion, but keep in mind that none of you ought brew it here at school."

As everyone followed him over, Noelle noticed Kade pull out his wand and point it towards an empty vial. "Wingardium leviosa." The vial floated over the cauldron and scooped up several drops of the liquid, before being stoppered by a cork and floating into Kade's open jacket pocket where he held it waiting. He caught Noelle's eye and smiled sheepishly. "It may come in handy."

Trying to quickly recover, Noelle closed her jaw which had been hanging open, and followed the group. What could Kade possibly need a truth serum for?


	19. Chapter 19

19 Thursday

Noelle looked down at her book, studying the bird-conjuring charm, Avis. Besides the possible side-effects, the spell itself seemed rather interesting, summoning a flock of yellow birds controllable by the caster. It seemed interesting to her that there were some magics which could be used over any number of occasions and then there were some like this which had a more specific purpose. This was a charm that could not be used in a multitude of different ways but only in one, to summon birds.

"When students are ready, they may try and perform this charm. However, aim your wands away from other students, and keep in mind that a successful spell will produce a sound much like a small explosion. Please keep from startling." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Noelle raised her wand, still reading over the possible effects it would have if not successful. _"Severed heads, unidentifiable stumps, terrifying frog-rabbit mutations..."_ She frowned. Potentially terrifying creatures was not a goal she was aiming for.

Sliding her book to the edge of her desk she scooted closer to Kade. "Have you read this?" She showed him the passage.

In the middle of being about to cast the spell, he stopped and looked over, skimming the page. "Oh, that's lovely."

"I particularly like the part about birds with severed heads." Noelle raises her eyebrows.

Kade laughed. "Severed heads. Yeah, that's not good."

Noelle nodded in agreement and then pulled her book back after receiving a stern look from the Professor. Kade and Noelle briefly looked at one another in resignation and began trying to cast the charm once more.

Focusing soley on the outcome of yellow birds, Noelle pointed her wand at the ceiling as instructed. "Avis." Nothing happened. Still, she thought that better than the alternative option of screwing up the spell horribly. It seemed, as she looked around the room, that everyone was finding similar results to hers.

Professor McGonagall went to the front of the room after about twenty minutes of this, once everyone had stopped in defeat, and stood in front of her desk. "That'll be all for today students. Don't fret, with practice, you should perfect this charm in no time."

Books in hand, Noelle walked towards Divination class. Sunlight streamed through the stone-arch windows in the hall. Though she hadn't gotten the bird-conjuring charm earlier, she planned to practice as McGonagall had said. In fact, she planned to practice all the spells she had been learning, in hopes that she would be able to cast them non-verbally, and perhaps, even without a wand. Once she finished some of her classes, or freed up her Saturdays once again, this would become easier.

Turning a corner, she almost collided with a familiar face. "Oh! Azraeyn! Sorry, didn't mean to nearly kill you there." She blushed and focused on straightening her books.

He smiled lightly. "No problem. I actually was hoping to run into you today."

She looked up. "You were?" Outside of DnD and their letters, Noelle hadn't really talked to Azraeyn face-to-face much aside from a "hello" here and a "how are you" there.

"Yeah, I had a question for you… Do you like swimming?"

She nodded slowly. "I do."

"I was planning on swimming in the lake tomorrow after classes, and before dinner. You interested? You could invite your friends to join."

Internally processing, Noelle stared at him for a dumb moment and then nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Great! Then I'll see you around four tomorrow after class with Hagrid." He smiled and turned on his way.

Noelle stared after him stunned, until Brooke walked by on her way to class and stopped. "Hey, there you are." She noticed Azraeyn leaving. "What did he want?"

Collecting herself, Noelle turned to her friend. "Oh not much… How do you feel about swimming tomorrow?"


	20. Chapter 20

20 Friday

Swimming in the lake wasn't strictly against the rules. It was unlikely the students would get in trouble for it, unless they got themselves hurt or caused an issue. However, it was highly discouraged for this reason.

In the lake resided fish, the giant squid, grindylow, and selkies. The first two were hardly a cause for worry as the fish were more afraid of the students than vice versa, and the squid was sometimes friendly enough that it let students pet its tentacles. The latter two, however, well, it had been seen the year before just how dangerous they could be.

During the triwizards tournament these two had been seen and nearly drowned and killed several of the competing wizards.

In DADA, they'd learned that grindylows were most commonly found in weed beds, and though their diet consisted mostly of algae and fish, they had been known to eat humans. They were also considered aggressive against just about anything which invaded their territory. Selkies were a cold-water Scottish merfolk with rows of sharp teeth and green-tinted skin. Noelle didn't feel they needed anymore explaining than that.

Besides the creatures which lived in the lake, there was simply the fact that the water was known to be cold year round.

Despite everything, Noelle knew there had been students who'd swam in the lake, both for fun and for the triwizard tournament. And so, she worked to convince her friends throughout the day to come with her to meet Azraeyn.

Brooke had declined, though, she claimed it was due to the cold water and lack of a suit, and, because she had declined, so too did Paul. Kade however, was down to at least go with her, though, he was also worried about the cold water.

Neither of them had planned on swimming at Hogwarts, and so they each wore a shirt and pair of shorts. Noelle had attempted to use magic as a solution, but hadn't been pleased with the results. She also wanted to be able to focus more on fun and staying alive rather than constantly adjusting a skimpy suit.

Stopping once they were in sight of the docks, she nudged Kade. "There he is. Looks like Faith and Yori are here too." She couldn't help but feel relieved that there would be a group of them should anything happen. Especially if Kade really didn't even get in the water. It seemed they had also had similar wardrobe problems.

Noelle waved and they returned the gesture. She heard a splash and looked towards the water, seeing that there were a few other students there that she didn't recognize. Azraeyn came up to meet them from the docks.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it."

"I didn't realize there'd be other people." Noelle casually mentioned.

He made a face. "Yeah, Yori invited them."

Clearly he didn't think much of Yori's friends she thought. "Well, how's the water?"

He smiled. "Great." Turning, he led them back down just in time for Yori and Faith to jump in. "You guys ready?"

Noelle nodded and she and Azraeyn both watched as Kade dipped his toes in and shook his head. "That's cold."

"Come on Kade! You'll be fine!" Noelle grinned and stuck her own toes in, trying not to grimace as her body agreed with Kade's statement. "See?"

He frowned. "Maybe I'll watch for now and work my way in."

She laughed and looked at Azraeyn. "On three?"

"On three." He agreed. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" Together the two of them jumped into the lake.

The cold water rushed over her, but, as she knew, it was best to get it over with than do as Kade was and work into it gradually. She resurfaced, shaking her hair out. "Brr!"

The others laughed and they all swam about for several minutes, splashing and staying close to the docks. Kade watched and tried to edge himself down into the water, but wasn't making much progress. Occasionally Noelle would stop and encourage him, but short of pulling him in, it wasn't making much of a dent.

"Why don't we swim deeper and see if we can spot the giant squid?" One of the students Noelle didn't recognize suggested.

"Yeah!" Yori said enthusiastically.

"Everyone remember to use the bubble head charm!" Another added. This was a spell that they'd all made a point of learning two years prior after it was used in the triwizard tournament.

Noelle felt aprehensive about going deeper but also strangely excited, and didn't want to spoil anyone's fun. She turned to Kade, treading water. "You sure you don't want to join?"

Kade looked disappointed. "Sorry, I think it's too cold for me. But I'll wait here in case there's any trouble."

She nodded, more than a little disappointed herself. She'd hoped for some backup down beneath the water should she need it. Turning back to the group, they all activated their bubble charms one-by-one and submerged themselves. Here and there Noelle would see a foot reappear above water and kick as they all dove and swam further from the docks.

They swam close to the surface for awhile, watching as the earth beneath them dipped lower and lower. The water was pretty clear and they could still see the bottom until they reached where the seaweed grew tall. Looking up, Noelle saw the Slytherin common room windows, and then the bottom sill of her own window. She hoped no one was home to see them go by. Azraeyn caught her looking and smiled.

The others began to dive deeper down and Noelle paused. The seaweed made her nervous. That's where the grindylows had gotten students for the tournament, because, she suspected, it was hard for one to see anything around them. Still, that's where everyone went and so she followed.

Popping her ears occasionally as the water pressure changed, Noelle quickly became fascinated by all the life teeming around them. She'd always loved swimming and everything that accompanied it, save the scariness already mentioned. There were fish darting by and shells on the sandy bottom. And then they entered the seaweed.

The feeling of the soft, slimy plant rubbing up on her arms and legs was repulsive but she pushed the feeling away, trying to appear as brave as the others were. She was at the rear of the group, with Azraeyn, Faith, Yori, and the others in front of her respectively. She felt something wrap around her leg and she shrieked, turning around rapidly.

Azraeyn appeared at her side and looked with her, for them both to see only more weeds. She blushed furiously, but he only helped untangle her and then moved on, clearly unfazed. Up ahead there were sounds of excitement.

The weeds faded away into a little sandy clearing at the bottom on the lake, not very large around in diameter, but enough so they could see a vast amount of the water around them. Noelle quickly saw the reason for everyones' excitement.

High above them, and yet still quite deep in comparison to the surface, was the giant squid. Its tentacles would arch and then straighten as it propelled its way through the water. It glided underwater as birds flew above. Noelle had spotted it from time to time from her window, but never viewed it entirely as she could now. The students watched in amazement until it disappeared around the middle island where Hogwarts stood. Then they all turned to each other, grinning.

She had forgotten her worries for a moment, but now she recalled them as she counted heads and came up short. She pointed to the others, calling their attention to the fact that one of the girls was missing. They too looked around, everyones' eyebrows furrowing in worry. Then they heard her scream nearby.

While Noelle's first instinct was to swim the other way, which one of the other boys and Faith both did, she wasn't going to leave the girl out here to whatever she'd stumbled into. Quickly she swam headfirst into the weeds once more in the direction of her cries. Azraeyn, Yori, and the other boy followed behind.

Through the weeds, tan flashed by. A leg, followed by an arm, tangled in the weeds. Noelle reached forwards to help untangle the girl and then saw she was being yanked down further and further. Noelle struggled to see through the green what it was.

Grindylows. Just what she'd been afraid of.

The small, gremlin-like creatures had latched onto the girl with tentacles and arms and were pulling her down, their numbers increasing rapidly. She reached out towards Noelle, eyes pleading for help.

Noelle sprung into action, pulling her wand out and pointing it towards a group of them. "Relashio!" Boiling hot water streaked towards the creatures and they released their hold on the girl. Behind her, she heard the others catch up and pull their own wands, repeating the same charm she'd used as well as "Flipendo" to keep the creatures at bay.

Once the girl was completely free, Noelle turned her wand on her. "Carpe retractum!" The girl was pulled towards Noelle and she grabbed onto Noelle, gripping hard with her fingers. She winced as Azraeyn put up a shield in front of the group, which the creatures struggled to push back.

"Protego!" He tried to hold it as they all swam backwards away from the gremlins, but Noelle could see them getting nowhere fast. And then, something large wrapped around her waist. She screamed, thinking now she'd been grabbed by the beasts from behind.

Twisting in its grip she saw one very large eye staring back at her and a large grey tentacle around her hips. This was no grindylow.

She was flung from the water, the pressure almost too much to bear, and then found herself falling through the air, facefirst towards the docks. She heard her friends screaming around her and suspected they'd met the same fate. Throwing her arm out in front, she shouted, "Arresto momentum!"

The group slowed and stopped just inches from the dock and a face full of splinters, as well as a very upset looking Professor McGonagall and scared looking Kade. A second later, the group dropped the last few inches and lay on the deck, recovering. Noelle closed her eyes, knowing that McGonagall planned to have a long talk with them and not even caring as she relished in the knowledge that she was alive.


	21. Chapter 21

21 Later that Friday

So she'd been wrong about getting in trouble at the lake. They most certainly did. Yet, Noelle thought to herself, they may not have had there not been an issue with the grindylows. Not only that, but the group had missed dinner and now sat in Professor McGonagall's classroom, dripping water as she looked down at them all.

Luckily no one had been seriously injured, just a few bruises here and there where they'd been tossed by the giant squid or grabbed by a grindylow. Noelle felt her pride more bruised than anything while her teacher showed her obvious disappointment in them all. Kade was the only one not among them as he wasn't in trouble for remaining on the docks.

"You all could have been killed! I hope you understand that there will be consequences to be paid." She pursed her lips. _"All of the creatures are more aggressive since the past few years events. Does it have something to do with His return I wonder… They're lucky they weren't hurt."_ Noelle realized the teacher wasn't disappointed so much as she was worried about them.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, hoping to ease her mind somewhat and redeem herself as well. "We were lucky the squid saved us when he did."

She nodded emphatically. "Very lucky Ms. Lestrange. You all will spend the next week after classes helping Hagrid with whatever oddities he needs assistance."

Noelle didn't consider this to be much of a punishment, but she wasn't going to correct McGonagall when she looked forwards to working with the half-giant. And, judging from some of the stifled groans around her, apparently others did consider it be a bad thing. Still, they all nodded and agreed until she let them all go, dismissing them to their dorms.

Noelle left the classroom, wringing her hair out as she went and walking stiffly due to her cold, wet clothes. She planned on a long hot shower and a warm bed for the night after the evening's events. As she walked by a corridor, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she had to stifle a shriek as she realized it was Kade.

"Gosh." She put a hand to her head. "Don't do that after today." She admonished.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know what happened."

Noelle couldn't blame him. A lot had transpired since she'd left him on the docks. She looked around to make sure no teachers were nearby and then pointed out a bench in the corridor. Together they sat and Noelle regretted it, the cold of her pants sending shivers through her body.

"Let's make this quick. It's almost curfew."

He nodded. "So what happened? Are you in trouble?"

She shook her head and then nodded. "Yes and no. We're in trouble and being 'punished' if you will, but I suspect it's more to do with McGonagall being worried to death about her students safety, and by punishing us, she's inadvertently keeping us safe when we could be out getting into more trouble." She paused before continuing. "Anyhow. Under the water, everything was going great. We saw the giant squid and all the fish and everyone was having a good time. But then, one of the other girls got grabbed by grindylows."

"Those creatures you were talking about on our way to the docks?"

"Yeah. She was being pulled deeper and deeper and honestly? I don't know what would have happened to her if we hadn't been there. At least with the triwizard tournament the teachers would have pulled her out. But, Azraeyn, Yori, that other guy, and I all went after her and there was whole underwater battle scene playing out. Just as I thought we weren't going to make it, granted, not because we weren't kicking butt, the giant squid latched onto each of us in turn and threw us back at the docks, saving us. Hopefully it knew we could then stop ourselves before becoming human pancakes." She winded down, watching for his response.

He looked amazed. "I missed a lot."

She smirked lightly. "Glad you stayed on the docks?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

She stood. "Now, if you don't mind, I really need a shower and some sleep. I'm cold and exhausted and I have my lesson with-" She stopped, forgetting he knew nothing of her lessons with Queenie yet. When he looked at her strangely she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right, forgot tomorrows Saturday. No lessons. But still, some rest would be nice. See you tomorrow!"

She felt him watching her as she went and she tried to ignore it, heading for the dungeons. Eventually she would tell her other friends about her legilimency, but that wasn't high on her priority list at the moment, and she still wasn't sure she was ready for the responses she might get.


	22. Chapter 22

22 Saturday

Noelle sat in Queenie's living room, the two of them looking out the window at passerby folk on their way to and from work and shops. Noelle had her wand out at the ready, waiting for Queenie's signal.

"Wait for someone to stop honey and then focus on them."

When she'd arrived for the day, her instructor had told her the plan was to practice her legilimens on muggles. Supposedly it was easier than with a witch or a wizard where, when using a spell, she was more likely to be caught and blocked.

 _"It'll get to the point where you don't need the spell honey, and by then? People won't know you're reading their mind unless you tell them as such."_ She'd said.

Across the street, a man and woman paused to speak outside a bakery cart. They were smiling and exchanging greetings. Queenie nudged her.

Pointing her wand at the woman, Noelle tried to focus all her energy into the ability. "...Legilimens." Though she felt something stirr inside her at the word, nothing happened. "Legilimens!" Still there was nothing. She groaned in frustration. This was her third attempt and she was getting annoyed. "I can't do it!" She threw her hands up.

Queenie sighed. "You're giving up too quick honey! The ability is inherent to you. You can do it." She looked at her strangely. "But then, there's more on your mind than just that huh? Do you want to talk about it?"

Noelle could understand why other wizards would be put off by someone having the ability to read their mind. Even having the ability herself, it was unnerving. "Just… There have been things happening at school for years now, and it all adds up to this great evil coming, but half the population believes it and won't do anything about it, and the other half refuses to believe it. And yes-" She answered as Queenie opened her mouth to ask a question. "I do have boy troubles as well. But that is far less important than what I just said."

Queenie closed her mouth, smiling as Noelle continued. "Yesterday, some things happened at the Hogwart's lake. Creatures attacked us while we were swimming. Most would put it off as we were just in their territory and they were defending themselves, or maybe we just were being stupid and angered them somehow. But I thought it weird, and even Ms. McGonagall thought to herself that it was strange that all the magical creatures were acting up."

"So then you read her mind?"

Noelle nodded. "Only for a moment when I was worried she was disappointed in me." She looked down.

Queenie put a hand on her shoulder. "So, let's put those emotions that run strong in you to work then honey. Let them drive your legilimens." It wasn't necessary for Noelle to read her mind to know that, Queenie couldn't solve her problems, and maybe she didn't even know what to say to the younger girl, but she would help her channel those feelings and pull her mind away from what was bothering her.

She sighed and turned back to the window. "Alright, we'll try again." She looked out at ttwo women now who were chattering away, one holding her little girl by the hand. She focused on the little girl. "Legilimens."

It was as though a connection snapped into place, a cord between herself and the girl. _"I wish mommy would let us go home… She's always stopping to talk… Maybe she'll let us stop and get hot cocoa on the way home!"_ As Noelle listened to her thoughts, the girls emotions showed on her face, and with her last thought, she began tugging on her mother's arm. "Mommy! Mommy! Can we stop for hot chocolate?"

Noelle looked at Queenie. "I-I did it! On purpose!"

Queenie smiled back. "Well done! Now, we're going to keep practicing, and then next week, we'll have you try it on some wizards. And after today, you may see some improvement in your ability to read minds just by accident even."

This was meant to be encouraging Noelle knew, but it worried her. What would her friends think? How would other students treat her if they knew? But that was just it, it was up to her whether they ever knew.


	23. Chapter 23

23 Monday

Charms class had gotten back to learning non-verbal versions of spells. Noelle was just beginning to grasp how they were performed. It stood to reason that if she were able to master it for one spell, it should come naturally for the rest. Still, she imagined the teachers would continue to teach it for more and more spells regardless.

Non-verbal spells had many practical uses. The most notable she thought, was for dueling. It made it so your opponent couldn't easily prepare for your next attack since they wouldn't know what was coming. With her legilimency, Noelle wondered if she could even get a one-up on the enemy by reading their thoughts and plans.

As she walked between classes, Noelle heard a meow. Sidestepping, she stopped in an adjoining corridor and reached up to touch her hair clip. "What is it Salem?" He meowed again and she peeked around the corner, spotting several sixth-years picking on a third-year Hufflepuff in the courtyard. She sighed, knowing from experience the young girl's feelings, and walked up. "Hey, leave her alone. Don't you guys have classes to attend?"

They turned towards the newcomer, four of them in all, two girls, two boys. All Slytherin. Noelle realized her mistake. This meant they knew her, and her them. They also all went to the same place at the end of the day. At least she didn't share a room with any of them. She recognized the two boys as Crabbe and Goyle, and the girls as their girlfriends.

Goyle stepped up to her looking her up and down. "Well well Lestrange. If you'd prefer, we can turn our attention to you."

She wanted to back down at that point but she didn't, willing the Hufflepuff to escape while she stood her ground. "Do you people really have nothing better to do than pick on others? You're giving Slytherin a bad name. I guess this is what you resort to when Malfoy isn't around to give you orders." She was relieved when the Hufflepuff ran.

One of the girls stepped forwards, pulling her wand. "What was that?"

"You heard me." She pulled her own wand out behind her back. "All of you are spineless without your leader."

The other girl pulled her wand as well. "We don't follow anyone."

Crabbe spoke up now. "Is it true that you wear your cat around all day Lestrange? Can't stand to go anywhere by yourself?"

Goyle laughed. "Is it to help you cope with your mommy issues?"

Now Crabbe laughed in response. "I heard she got attacked by a plant in Professor Sprout's class, and then ejected from the lake by the giant squid!"

Her own temper flaring, Noelle knew she shouldn't take on the four of them. With any luck she would only manage to take out two before the others descended. As she watched, a crowd was gathering to watch.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you." And it was true, she didn't. She'd met with enough teachers during the first three weeks, that she didn't want to get in trouble.\

"Too late for that." Crabbe pulled his wand and he and the girl next to him pointed them at her, opening their mouths to cast a spell.

Moving quicker than the both of them, Noelle threw her arm forwards. "Expelliarmus!" Both of their wands flew from their hands. She could see the other two moving in and she hurried her attack against Crabbe and the girl. "Rictusempra!" Both of them doubled over in laughter, clutching their sides.

She turned to face the other two and saw that they both had their wands pointed at her but were looking past her. Slowly they lowered their arms and looked away in guilt. Noelle turned and saw Professor Dumbledore and Snape had cleared a way through the crowd and were watching. Noelle pocketed her wand and blushed. Now she'd done it.

Professor Snape stepped forwards. "Allow me to handle this headmaster."

Dumbledore put an arm out to stop him and walked forwards himself. "The four of you." He looked at all the contributors besides Noelle, two of which were still on the ground rolling. "Twenty points shall be taken from each of you for this unnecessary fighting. And should I hear that you bother either Ms. Lestrange, or Ms. Wyndam again, there will be larger consequences." Noelle knew that must be the Hufflepuff student she saw now peeking out from behind a pillar. She must have gone for the professors. Now he turned towards her and she winced, awaiting her punishment. "As for you Ms. Lestrange. For standing up for a fellow student, and not resorting to violence, but to a more peaceful method of resolving the conflict," he looked at Crabbe and the girl who were slowly getting control of their giggles, "Ninety points to Slytherin."

Noelle felt her jaw drop but she quickly closed it. "Thank you sir."

He nodded and motioned to Snape, who joined him at his side. "Severus, please make sure these students all get to class."

Severus gave Noelle a condescending look as he responded. "Yes Headmaster." He turned and begun ushering students from the courtyard.

Dumbledore remained by Noelle. "Which class do you have next?"

She blinked. "Herbology Professor."

He nodded and began walking. "Walk with me."

Noelle had heard that he often walked with Harry Potter and other prized students. Is that what she was all of a sudden during her sixth year? She couldn't imagine. And, though technically Slytherin had only gained ten points from that event, Noelle was surprised at the teaching moment. In doing so, Dumbledore had made an example of the other four by showing the punishment for fighting. She worried that now the bullies would come after her harder. Hopefully Dumbledore's warning stuck with them.

He put his hands behind his back. "I believe your lesson is on Snargaluff pods today if I remember correctly… I remember when I learned about them myself." He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Nearly had my arm taken off. Always approach that one with a partner."

Noelle smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." The herb shed had come into view.

"How are your lessons coming with Ms. Goldstein?"

"They're going well. We've been learning to read muggles."

He nodded. "Very good." He stopped just outside the shed. Students were passing and looking at them curiously. "Now be careful Ms. Lestrange. It's not just your unique name that makes you special, but your abilities as well. There are those who would be jealous of you or that would hurt you or your friends out of their own feelings of being small. Continue to stand up for what is right and never stop asking questions."

She looked back at the shed which was filling up with her classmates. "You mean at this school?" She turned back, but the professor had disappeared. "Dumbledore?" She peeked around the shed, but he was gone. She huffed. "I'd heard he does that, but really?"

People who would wish her harm? It was bad enough that the enemy was likely on the move, but even other students turning against one another? Noelle had trouble imagining such a world, but it was slowly becoming clearer and clearer.


	24. Chapter 24

24 Monday

Professor looked at each student and then walked them over to the wooden table in the middle of the shed. A large pot sat on top with some sort of hollowed tree trunk planted in the middle. "Today class, we learn about the Snargaluff. And next week we'll practice harvesting their pods. Now does anyone, besides Mr. Longbottom, know anything about this plant?" When no one answered or raised their hands, she continued. "No? Very well. This plant usually appears as a gnarled stump such as this. But don't be fooled. In the middle of this plant are hidden thorn-covered vines which it uses when provoked. Now, there are pods within the plant." She reached under the dirt covered table and pulled out a large green fruit looking object about the size of a cantaloupe or grapefruit.

She passed around the pod for everyone to look at. Noelle found it was somewhat heavy but the surface was smooth. The pod returned to the professor who proceed to crack it open on the side of the table and then held it together, motioning to a student with her head.

"Would you grab that bowl just there?" The student grabbed her the ceramic bowl she'd indicated and placed it on the table. The professor opened the strange fruit and small green tubers and juice poured into the bowl.

"Eww!" Several students backed up.

Professor Sprout smiled and passed the bowl around. "The juice and tubers are best when fresh. Next week, as I said, you will be harvesting these and practice opening them and learning their applications. Today we will pick partners.

After classes and dinner, Noelle, Azraeyn, Yori, Faith, and the others went to visit Hagrid for their punishment. The sun had begun to set as they trekked down the hill, and Noelle wondered if they'd be made to work in the woods after dark. The idea scared her.

Azraeyn walked up to her. "You okay?"

Noelle smiled. "Yeah. There are worse punishments than this. I love Hagrid and his creatures. And there are worse people to be stuck with too." She teased, nudging him.

He returned the gesture, grinning. "I noticed you looking at the Slytherin common rooms when we were in the lake. And that window? I assume yours? If I'd known where you were staying maybe I would have swum out to visit you sooner."

Noelle blushed. "You wouldn't dare! Not only would you get in trouble for swimming in the lake again, but visiting a girls' dorm room at night? You're really asking for it aren't you?"

He laughed. "I've really been enjoying getting to know you Noelle." He said genuinely.

As her cheeks began to burn more, she was saved further embarrassment as Hagrid greeted the group.

"I hear ye are going to be helping me for the week. Is that right?" The students nodded, though several with grumbles, Yori being one of them Noelle noted. "Good! I'll be splitting you all into pairs with one group of three, and you'll be put in charge of feeding, loving on, and cleaning up after a group of creatures depending on their needs. Understood?" When everyone nodded he clapped his hands together and called for everyone to follow him, walking towards the woods.

Well, she was out of luck for the woods aspect, but it was nice to know she'd be with someone at least. Hagrid's dog Fang followed them all, whining occasionally. Noelle knew he was notoriously a coward, but she still felt better having him there. He'd at least be an alert should there be danger.

Stopping in a grouping of trees, Hagrid passed out lanterns, lighting them as he went. Then he listed the pairings. "Yori and Adenza. Faith and Marco and Adam. Azraeyn and Noelle." Noelle felt Azraeyn glance at her and did her best not to do the same. "I'll take each of ye to your spot, explain what to do and then come back to collect ye later. Noelle and Azraeyn first. This way." He walked off, leaving the two to follow.

The next clearing he led them two was a circle of trees, lit up by everburning torches hanging there, similar to the ones in the castle, and to the right there was slope that went down into darkness. In the clearing was a small cake sitting on a stump, and all around the clearing Noelle could see some sort of force field, likely to keep the creatures in.

Hagrid walked through and so did the other two, and now Noelle could see small lizard like creatures darting back and forth in the air, flying with what looked to be their frills. In the cake was the Niffler Hagrid had let them all see the first week as well as several tinier puffballs that may have been baby nifflers. Noelle gasped.

"So cute!"

Hagrid smiled. "Like the nifflers eh? Well. The both of you will be taking care of the nifflers and the doxys here. Let the nifflers out to get their exercise, their feed is in that bucket there." He pointed to another stump that had covered wooden buckets. "And they don't need a cleaning yet, but just love on em a little for me. Then, once you're done here, the both of ye will be taking that bucket," he pointed beyond the force field to a metal bucket sitting on the ground, "to feed the spiders at the bottom of that there slope. If ye be quick and dump out the meat at the bottom, you shouldn't have any problems. I've told them you'll be comin."

Noelle gulped. "Spiders Hagrid?"

He put his hands on his belly like he did sometimes when he was made nervous. "Yup. No problems. Anyhow, this field ought keep the nifflers and doxys in, so don't you worry about that. I'll be back to check up on ye." He added as a side thought. "Oh and don't let the doxys bite ye." He turned and left.

Noelle looked at Azraeyn. "Want to take votes on who feeds the spiders?"

Azraeyn laughed again, though with a slight edge of nervousness to it. "Why don't we go together?"

Shaking away her fear for the moment, Noelle opened the nifflers' cage. Four little baby nifflers poked their heads out next to the bigger one, sniffing the air. Then they all jumped out, scrabbling around at the ground and darting to and fro. Noelle could see now that their cage was filled with gold and jewelry and she laughed. They really did like their shiny, sparkly treasures.

Azraeyn was already uncovering the first wooden bucket filled with meat. "I'm assuming this is for the doxys." He looked around, noting that none of them were landing. "Hmm…" He tossed a piece experimentally into the air and one shot its tongue out to grab it.

Noelle laughed and then looked confused. "I thought a doxy was a type of biting fairy. That kind of looks like a pixie almost."

"Maybe these are a different breed. Like dogs." He replied, still throwing meat into the air for the creatures.

Noelle set about grabbing the other bucket, filled with pellets of some kind, and spreading the feed on the ground. The nifflers, previously content to run around, lifted their heads and sniffed before running over and scooping up food into their bills. They reminded Noelle of the muggles' platypus.

After the creatures finished eating, Noelle scooped up the nifflers and nuzzled them, holding them close. The babies were especially cute, different colors from the black one. She wondered if maybe they changed colors as they grew.

The two students carried on this way for awhile before Azraeyn looked over at Noelle. "We'd best get to the spiders now you know."

"Thanks for reminding me." She grimaced.

"Very attractive." He smirked, referring to her facial expression.

Together they gathered up the nifflers and returned them to their cage before exiting the force field, taking their lanterns with them. Then Noelle picked up the bucket when it was made apparent that Azraeyn had no plan to. Walking down the slope, Noelle got edgier as the path grew darker. Soon, they could hear sounds around them. Noelle shuddered to think what could be causing them. It sounded like hundreds on little claws clicking along the forest floor.

The slope opened up into a hollow, and there was webbing everywhere. A large den had been fashioned from it at the far end. Noelle dumped out the meat on the ground and turned back the way they'd come, paling.

Azraeyn, who turned with her, looked shocked briefly. "Where did they come from?"

Where they'd walked only seconds ago, there were now hundreds of black spiders, as big as medium-sized dogs, their black beady eyes focused on the two and their lanterns. Behind them, something very large stirred.

Noelle leaned closer to Azraeyn, whispering out the corner of her mouth. "What do we do now?"

From behind them came a deep tired voice. "You must be the two children Hagrid told me would be coming to feed my kin… I warn you, you musn't stay long if you wish not to anger them. Though my allegiance is with Hagrid, I cannot control their hunger… It was the same with those wizards years ago that came to my hollow, looking for answers. The boy who lived…"

Noelle turned slowly in surprise and tried not to balk at the enormous spider that towered over her. She swallowed hard. "Harry Potter came to you?"

The spider looked at her. "If that was his name… Many years ago now… But you… You're the legilimens aren't you…?"

Noelle blinked. "How did you-"

"My children are everywhere, I know what happens in Hogwarts and in these woods…" He rumbled. "I am Aragog, friend to Hagrid, and keeper of this forest. But now… You must leave. For my children grow restless."

Noelle backed up, feeling the tension build in the air. Azraeyn, who had been quiet till now, grabbed her arm and pulled her back up the slope. The spiders split to make a path, but their mandibles came together hungrily and they watched for either student to slip up and become a late night snack.

Not soon enough for either of them, they reemerged next to the force fielded clearing. Noelle panted. "That was terrifying!"

Azraeyn nodded. "And I don't get scared easily… But, what did he mean when he called you a legilimens?"

Noelle looked away and saw Hagrid making his way through the trees towards them, with the other students behind him. "It's not important. But please, don't mention it to anyone." She pleaded, making eye contact with him.

He started to protest and then, looking at how serious she was, he said, "Okay. I won't. But I expect to hear about it later." Hagrid met with them then and they reported that everything had gone well. After their report, Hagrid led everyone from the woods.


	25. Chapter 25

25 Saturday

The week had speedily gone by for Noelle after Monday's events. It was wash, rinse, and repeat as each student went to class and mostly learned non verbal magic and then the students with "detention" went and helped Hagrid in the evenings. Because of their punishment, the DnD group couldn't even get together on Wednesday as they normally did. She imagined much of the semester would start to speed by now as they were used to the daily grind.

Still, there were several things worth looking forwards to, which almost made Noelle want time to fly faster. She was anxious about Kade's Halloween party he threw for their friends every year near the end of October. And for the Halloween feast in the Great Hall. Her favorite holidays were Halloween and Christmas, and Hogwarts made them even more enjoyable. Magical even.

Noelle stood outside, getting ready to use the port key to visit Queenie for her lessons. Even only being her third week with Queenie, she did hope it would be over soon so she didn't have to keep lying about where she went and what she was doing each week. Only Brooke knew, and she'd been sworn to silence.

Noelle took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the key, her body turning inside out as it had before. A little more used to it now, Noelle could see all manner of dull colors flashing about next to her, as though the world itself were apparating with her. Just as she thought this, everything righted itself and she was in the warm abode of Ms. Goldstein.

Taking off her coat, Noelle walked into the room. "Ms. Goldstein? I'm here." From where she now stood, she could see Queenie sitting in her armchair, and then she noticed the back of someone's head, someone sitting on the couch.

Queenie looked up. "Oh hey honey, come on in. This is my friend Newt Scamander. He went to Hogwarts like you. Hufflepuff." She smiled.

Noelle came around to sit in the opposite armchair, taking note of this new stranger. He looked tall and thin, around Queenie's age. His hair was mussed and tousled in a strange fashion. Noelle put her hand out. "Hi there, I'm Noelle."

He reached out to shake her hand and then quickly pulled his hand back to grab onto a suitcase between his legs, which had begun rattling as he moved. "Sorry, nice to meet you." He seemed somewhat awkward, not meeting anyone's eyes. And now Noelle was deathly curious about his suitcase.

Queenie must have caught her look or read her mind, because she answered the unspoken question. "Newt is similarly to your friend Hagrid. He keeps all manners of magical creatures and studies and cares for them. How neat is that?"

Noelle nodded but was wondering why he was here. Had Queenie forgotten about their lesson? Noelle tried to catch her eye.

Pouring tea for the three of them, Queenie answered once again. "Mr. Scamander is here today to help with your lesson on magical creatures." She stressed the words magical creatures so Noelle would understand her meaning.

And she did. Queenie wanted Noelle to practice her legilimency by reading a wizard's mind. In this case, this Mr. Newt Scamander. Noelle had to make a note to mention the name to Brooke later and see if she knew anything about the man.

Newt, on mention of his creatures, began excitedly detailing them, and his many adventures to America to find new and interesting species. Noelle, of course, was wildly interested, but knew she also needed to focus on the task at hand. It helped that he wouldn't look at either of them.

Noelle went to pull her wand halfway out of her sleeve and then stopped herself, wondering if, due to her innate ability, she would even need to. He paused and looked at her briefly. "What have you been learning about in your class at Hogwarts?"

She sat up straighter, trying to look innocent. "Nifflers and murtlaps. I've also been helping Hagrid out with his doxys and spiders."

Newt looked suitably intrigued and told her all that he knew about the listed creatures. Leaning forwards again slightly, Noelle whispered under her breath, "Legilimens."

As before, the connection snapped into place, and Noelle was tapped into his mind. Though, most of what he was thinking was instantly spat out as words, Noelle still knew she was in his mind as she heard everything before he said it aloud. Being in a mind had somewhat of an echo to it as well, she noticed. She glanced at Queenie and smiled brightly.

Newt caught the two of them staring at one another and looked back and forth. "What?"

Queenie shook her head and then to Noelle, "You getting all this honey? Pay attention."

Noelle nodded and cleared her throat, regaining her focus. "Sorry sir, go ahead."

Brooke nodded. "Newton Scamander is another famous name. He was the first to catch Grindelwald. But in his earlier years, he was a Hufflepuff here at Hogwarts, known for caring for creatures in his time off from classes and for his expulsion regarding a Javerty… Basically an oversized ferret."

Noelle didn't look surprised. "From everything he was saying this afternoon about creatures, that doesn't come as much of a surprise honestly. Still, he was pretty cool. And I read his mind Brooke! Queenie says I should only have another lesson or two before I'm done with my training!" The two of them sat on a bench in the hall, keeping their voices low as other students passed them on their way to dinner.

Brooke looked impressed. "That's great! Have you told the others yet?"

Noelle frowned. "Not yet. And frankly, not sure I will either. I've been told it doesn't always go so well."

Brooke didn't look pleased with her answer. "Well, ultimately it's up to you I guess, but I would tell them. They're your friends and you can trust them not to say to anyone else. In the meantime, you're coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow again right?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll see you then." Noelle answered. Her quandary with telling her friends was similar to her issue of sending Robert her letter. But sooner or later, both would have to be dealt with.


	26. Chapter 26

26 Sunday

It was snowing at Hogsmeade. All the students wore their coats and scarves and chattered heartily to stay warm. Hagrid had come along this time around as chaperone.

Noelle and her group of friends sat at their usual table with jugs of butterbeer and a box of peppermint toads which they snacked on quite furiously. Kade was going over the details for this year's Halloween party with the group and picking a date for the event.

"I'm thinking a couple days before Halloween. It obviously can't coincide with the actual date since we'll be having the feast in the Great Hall." Noelle contributed between bites.

"Courtyard as usual Kade?" Paul spoke up.

Kade nodded. "And I agree Noelle. So if Halloween falls on a Tuesday… Sunday."

"Who are you inviting Kade?" Brooke asked.

"Besides all of you, probably Faith, Azraeyn, and the Weasley brothers. And they can invite whoever."

Noelle looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You think it's wise to invite the Weasleys? Things may get a little… Out of hand."

He laughed. "Out of hand... They know how to throw a party. It'll be fun."

Noelle looked at Brooke and rolled her eyes. "Oh well… I tried."

"Are we all bringing snacks?" Paul interjected.

Kade nodded once again as they all polished off their drinks and the last of the peppermint toads. "We can probably buy some here in town closer to the date of."

Around them, other students were finishing up and getting ready for the trip back to Hogwarts. Noelle stood and the others followed suit. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'll be providing the drinks." Kade offered, looking like he had an amusing secret he was keeping.

Noelle looked at him curiously and then shook her head. Kade would be Kade. Together they followed everyone out of the building, trailing behind until they were at the very back of the large group, besides Hagrid, who was just behind them. Ahead of them was Harry Potter's troupe with Hermione and Ronald. Noelle tried to get her group to slow even more.

Brooke noticed her fall back and looked ahead to Potter and back. "What is your deal with him anyhow?" She snuggled further into her coat, not one for the cold.

"I don't know if it's just my competitive nature or what, but I just can't wrap my head around the idea that, because he survived one thing, he's somehow the 'prophesied one.' I mean, that could have happened to anyone. I'm not downplaying his survival or anything. It's a miracle. But, he's just a teenager like the rest of us who you-know-who has an obsession with because of his parents sacrifice or whatever."

"He's done a lot for this school since he came here though you have to admit." Brooke replied.

"But again, only because you-know-who has an unhealthy obsession with trying to kill him. He practically gave Harry a map to find him each year."

Brooke went to respond again but was interrupted by a scream up ahead. The four of them turned abruptly to look.

Though the majority of the students had gone far ahead and out of sight already, besides the group of four and Harry Potter's, just ahead of them were Katie Bell and her friend Leanne. Leanne had run over to Harry's side, crying.

"I told her not to touch it!"

To their horror, the group watched as Katie's body, which had fallen to the ground, began to be yanked about, as though by an invisible force. Noelle looked around for the source of such magic and saw only an abandoned satchel on the ground. Past the others' legs, she couldn't make out what it was, and worked her way forwards.

Katie stilled a moment and then was flung high into the air, arms stretched wide and her head thrown back, hair floating about in the snowstorm. Her face was blank, eyes closed almost peacefully. And then with another ear-splitting scream, her eyes and mouth flew open wide, whatever she was seeing anything but peaceful. Noelle felt as though her heart had stopped as she could do nothing but watch. And then the girl fell back to the ground, crumpling like a ragdoll.

Hagrid pushed through their group, shoving herself and Brooke aside and then did the same through Harry Potter's group, making his way to the fallen girl's side and scooping her up. Noelle crept forwards and watched Harry Potter stoop and look at the satchel. Now she could make out what its contents had been. A necklace, opal it appeared, had been in the container and now sat innocently in the snow. Had that been what caused Katie's almost possessed appearance?

Hagrid said something that the others may have understood, but to Noelle, his words were swept away by the wind. Harry picked up the necklace gingerly, using its leather wrapping and making sure not to come in contact with it. Clearly the others suspected it may have been cursed as well. But why? And by who?


	27. Chapter 27

27 Monday

It was time again for Herbology class, but everyone was all abuzz about the previous day's events with Katie Bell. Word around the halls was that she'd been taking the necklace to Professor Dumbledore and had been compelled to do so, but couldn't remember by whom. She'd been sent to the Hospital wing and wasn't expected to recover anytime soon.

Now everyone was talking about her and the implications something like this might have for the rest of the school year. Professor Sprout, having shown up minutes before was desperately trying to get class in order but finding it hard to field everyone's questions.

Noelle, facing her own fears about it all, turned her attention to the snurgaluff plants lined up on the tables, remembering that, for today's lesson, they were meant to help their partner extract the pods hidden inside each one. Donning gloves from a nearby table, Noelle waited for Sprout to get everyone's attention.

It finally happened and everyone simmered down, putting on their own gloved and splitting off with their partners. Noelle looked longingly across the room where Paul had been partnered up with a Ravenclaw girl. Then she looked to her own partner. Draco. She inwardly groaned and made her way over.

Draco leaned over and whispered to her as Sprout began talking over what each pair would do. "I heard about your fight with Crabbe and Goyle Lestrange. You would do well not to mess with your fellow housemates."

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'll do as I please Malfoy. They were being idiots and I told them as much."

He frowned. "Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. See, our families are close, the Lestranges and Malfoy lines. It would do well if we were both on the same side and working towards similar goals."

Noelle started to shoot back a response but paused. He seemed almost afraid in that moment, vulnerable. As though something were weighing on him and he genuinely wanted someone on his side. Still, Noelle couldn't see past his nature, and the trouble he and his friends caused with innocent students.

"Sorry Draco, but it's not going to happen."

He looked angry, but the Professor had just clapped her hands and sent each pairing to their station. Because of her conversation with Draco, Noelle wasn't entirely sure what they were supposed to be doing. She looked around out of the corner od her eye, trying to get clues from the others. Meanwhile, Draco dove right in.

The others were carefully having one person reach in slowly and steadily while another had their wand at the ready. Draco, however, reached in quickly with both arms, muttering about ignorant classmates. Noelle reached out to stop him in time to see thick spiny tendrils shoot out of the innocent, dead looking stump, and begin swiping at him. Everyone else in the room turned to gawk and Noelle flashed back to the week she'd fought with the venomous tentacula. This time, however, the attention was on Malfoy.

While the boy shrieked in surprise and Sprout rushed to pull him away, Noelle darted in and reached into the pot herself, taking advantage of the plant being preoccupied. At the very bottom of the pot were several green pods like the one they'd been shown the week before. She pulled them free and backed away.

The room quieted as Malfoy was freed and the class became aware of everything that had transpired. Professor Sprout, after looking the boy over, nodded approvingly to Noelle and the snurgaluff pods she held in her arms.

"It certainly has been an interesting year so far with you Ms. Lestrange. And this, class, is why you have a partner when dealing with this plant."

While most of the students applauded her, Draco glared daggers in her direction. If he hadn't liked her before, he certainly didn't now.


	28. Chapter 28

28 Wednesday

"Wow, you're like, a weed wizard!"

Noelle frowned and looked at her friend. "That is a horrible nickname for a lot of reasons. Besides, I've just gotten lucky a couple of times. I'm honestly horrible with plants. At home, I just have to look at a plant the wrong way and it'll be dead the next day." She and Brooke were walking together after their History class and Noelle had just caught her up on the last couple days' events.

Brooke laughed. "So what would you do if, Draco, instead of hating you now like you think, fell in love with you and your rebellious side and he asked you out?"

Noelle shook her head emphatically. "I would politely decline. Honestly, you come up with the weirdest scenarios sometimes." Brooke was always asking her questions like this in their offtime, normally without a prompt or any provocative ques.

"Why politely though? Don't you hate the guy?"

"I don't really hate anyone Brooke. Just dislike strongly. Besides, unless he's rude about it, I don't have a reason to be rude first."

The two paused by the great hall. "Fair enough. This your stop?"

Noelle nodded and then noticed Brooke looked a little edgy. "You okay?"

She sighed. "A lot of students are already talking about not coming back to Hogwarts after the Christmas break in a couple months. Some want to be let to leave earlier. After the whole thing with Katie, and just the weirdness around school this year… All the events of the past years…. I hear the headmaster has even received complaints from parents."

Noelle hefted her books higher in her arms, giving her a brief distraction from her worry. She didn't meet her friend's eye. "Will you be going then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, it's kind of terrifying. I'm worried that if Katie could have been placed under the Imperius curse, anyone of us could be next."

Sighing, Noelle put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "I won't let that happen to you okay? Just be careful and be with people at all times. The teachers will sort this out. I mean, if Hogwarts isn't safe, where would be safer?"

Brooke nodded after a moment. "I suppose you're right. I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask." Noelle turned to the great hall. "Time for me to depart. See you later at dinner?"

"Later." Brooke smiled and walked on down the hall as Noelle pushed the doors open, spotting her group already seated at a table.

"Hey guys." She sat and put her books on the seat next to her.

Yori spoke up. "Finally, you're here. Azraeyn, could we get started please?"

Azraeyn looked up and smiled. "Yes. If you're ready."

She nodded, trying to look away before she got embarrassed. Azraeyn took out his wand and transformed the world around them. The last time they'd played, they'd managed to defeat the enemies luckily, and now they found themselves in a mountain range, on their way to defeat a dragon. Or, at least to find the missing jewels from the castle of Aldomia which the dragon was believed to have stolen.

Noelle ran up to Kade's side. "You think the dragon will be like the ones in the triwizard tournament?"

"I'm sure Azraeyn wouldn't make it too hard if that's what you mean." He looked sideways at her as they trudged along the mountain trail, pulling themselves up and over some rocks.

"Let's just hope we find the castle's treasure."

The area around the ground smoothed out into a large clearing surrounded by the mountains on all sides, grass growing tall in the area. The group all turned in a circle, looking around for anything resembling the dragon's lair.

"There's the cave!" Faith pointed at a large opening in the mountain's side. It looked to be a small cavern.

Everyone walked over and made their way inside, but Noelle paused at the cave entrance. They could clearly see a dragon's hoard at the back of the cave from here with the sun so high in the sky, but the cave was small enough that she knew it currently housed no dragon.

"Guys…" She looked around the clearing again, drawing her bow. "I get the feeling we're not alone." The grass around her shifted in the breeze and she narrowed her eyes.

The group returned to her side, looking around as well and cautiously drawing their own weapons. The grass shifted again and Noelle realized that, while the breeze was contributing, the movement was too localized around one area.

"There!" As she called out, a large shape rose out of the grass, casting a shadow across the entire group. Noelle struggled to identify it. "Is that… The welsh green?"

They all knew from the tournament that the welsh green was not nearly as bad as the other possibilities, typically avoiding humans and eating livestock. The creature was large but still small in comparison to other dragons, and usually could be found in grass or mountainous regions, of which they were in both.

As the others sat stunned, Noelle took charge. "Yori! You and Kade gather the jewels from the cavern!" As she spoke, they shook off their shock and sprung into action. "Faith, circle around to its backside and distract it! Azraeyn stay up front, and I'll back you both up."

Faith did what she was told and slashed at its backside, and between her and Azraeyn slashing with his sword, the dragon wasn't sure which way to face. Noelle began shooting it, backing up as she did and aiming for the spaces in between its scales. From the corner of her eye, she saw the other two gathering up jewels in their packs.

Finally frustrated, the dragon reared back, lifting its head. Noelle saw smoke begin to billow from his nostrils. Quickly, she dropped her bow and pulled a scroll from her back, hurriedly pulling it open. She started reading it, the words another language. She finished, throwing her arms forwards and shouting. "Protection from evil!"

As she watched, a barrier went up around Azraeyn and Faith, shimmering into existence. The dragon shot forth a blast of flames, engulfing both her party members. Yori and Kade, who had donned their packs again, had just exited the cave and stared stunned at the spots they'd last seen their comrades.

As the flames cleared, she saw a glimmer. Her two shields still stood, her friends unscathed inside. The dragon roared in frustration.

On seeing this, the group scattered, running for the mountain trail, now that their goal had been completed. Noelle headed up the back and felt a whoosh of air behind her as the dragon ran after them in pursuit. She dove for the trail, the mountains making it impossible for the dragon to follow down the path after them.

It sat at the entrance and roared again, before taking off, the grass bending around it with each powerful wing beat. It circled the air around the mountains, casting shadows down on them.

The group cheered and high-fived one another. Noelle grinned. "We did it! We got the jewels!"

Kade grinned. "And then some!"

The group gathered themselves up and began heading for town, reveling in their brush with danger.


	29. Chapter 29

29 Friday

Apparition class was no more. Noelle guessed they'd finally run out of material to cover. So now the students had a free period in the morning before heading to their class with Hagrid. Still, after a week of detention with the man, Noelle couldn't wait to get to class and learn more about the creatures he dealt with. She wanted to offer to come and help more often, and if that didn't work, well… Maybe she'd just have to get in trouble again.

On the other hand, she thought as she walked to class, she was excited for the potential of this being her last week with Queenie. She loved going and talking with the older woman sure, but she couldn't wait to be free of extra lessons. On top of that, though she could now use the spell and easily access someone's mind, it still was spotty when the ability kicked in on its own. And when it did, it seemed to be in hall full of students, where thoughts and spoken words alike flooded her mind and she almost had to pull over and take a breather just to hear her own.

Caught up in such a moment, Noelle jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Her friends looked at her in concern.

"You okay Noelle? You look as though you saw a ghost." Paul looked at her curiously.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She straightened up and fixed her uniform. "Just got a bit overwhelmed is all. Not much sleep last night I guess." She lied.

Still, this answer seemed to please them all and Brooke stepped in to walk beside her, taking her arm. "I feel like I've barely even seen you this week. You doing alright?"

Noelle nodded. "Like I said, just tired." In a lower voice she added. "And a little weirded out but all this mind-reading stuff honestly."

Brooke smiled. "You'll get there."

Curious what her friend actually thought about her mind-reading, Noelle strained to reach her mind without saying the spell aloud. It took some concentration and intense staring at the back of Brooke's head, but she was able to get there.

 _"She's being stupid about this. She should tell the others and then she'll have more of us supporting her. I'm about ready to tell them myself."_

Not one who liked being criticized, Noelle pulled her arm back suddenly, surprising Brooke who looked at her in confusion and then her face turned to one of betrayal. "Did you just…"

Noelle looked away, her own face reflecting the same as she walked faster to get ahead of the group. She could see Hagrid at the bottom on the hill waiting for the class, but not even class was going to brighten her mood now. She stopped with the others, awaiting instruction.

Hagrid waited for everyone to stop and then smiled. "Today we'll be going down to the lake. Everyone ready?"

When everyone nodded or shouted that yes, they were ready, he began the walk. Noelle ignored her friends behind her and seeked out another familiar figure in the crowd.

Azraeyn was near the head of the crowd and she struggled to catch up. "Hey." She said when she got near.

"Hey." He looked around and then turned to her, puzzled. "Where are your friends? I don't usually see you without them except for Dungeons and Dragons."

Noelle worked at putting her hair up as a distraction for her mind. "Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Walking to class, same as you." He smiled. "Glad you could join me though."

Noelle blushed awkwardly and looked to the side, where the grassy hills around them had begun turning flat and then dipping down into the water that made up the lake. "Well, you shouldn't walk alone all of the time. You could always join us." She added the last part before thinking that even she didn't want to be around her friends at the moment. "Speaking of which, are you going to Kade's party at the end of the month?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. Not much of a partier."

Feeling a sudden desperation to convince him to be there, she pushed on. "You should definitely come! It's always a lot of fun and there's good food and…" She trailed off, seeing him staring at her.

"Clearly this is something you feel passionate about. I'll see what I can do to be there." Noelle grinned as he said this and turned forwards. Knowing she could now, she tapped into his mind, hoping she wouldn't find the same disappointment she had with Brooke. _"It'll also give me some time to hang around her and meet her friends."_

She felt her insides grow warm at that. Someone genuine who had managed to turn her mood back to happiness when she was worried even small, cute, furry creatures couldn't accomplish such a feat.

Hagrid stood at the edge of the lake, having made everyone stand several feet back. "Now, I advise you all to stay a ways back as she is a little temperamental at times." He seemed to stare at them all a moment and then nodded in satisfaction before turned his back to the group and whistling.

The students all stared at the water, waiting for something to happen. It almost seemed for a time that nothing would. Even Hagrid looked over his shoulder at them awkwardly.

Draco leaned over to his friends. "Hagrid is talking to his imaginary friends again." They laughed wickedly.

And then, when Hagrid had whistled several times, and his shoulders slumped in defeat, the water shifted. Everyone straightened up, watching intently.

Something large was flung from the water, arching high in the air just in front of the sun, and therefore nothing more than a silhouette to the class, before coming back down into the water with a huge splash, showering the students with water. Noelle put her arms out, instantly uncomfortable in her soaked uniform. Clearly Hagrid had either underestimated the splash zone or had only put them a few feet back to keep them out of physical reach of the beast.

Hagrid laughed and reached out his hand. The creature came out of the water, much calmer this time and put its head under Hagrid's hand. It was like a horse with a seaweed mane and complexion.

Noelle, despite warnings otherwise, crept forwards a few feet, peering under the water. She felt other students around her do the same. Under the water, the creature had two hooves like a horse in front, but then a find similar to a mermaid in back.

People around her were pointing for their friends to look as well as Hagrid grinned at them. "This here is a Kelpie. They're a shape-shifting water demon, normally not very friendly towards humans. They can take on any form," he continued rubbing the horse's head as he spoke, "but this is their most common form. Now, normally, they'll drag unwary humans underwater and eat them, but this one here," he added as the class looked horrified and took a step back, "has been bridled." And sure enough, as he said this, Noelle could see the bridle on the head of the creature. "Rendering it friendly and tame."

Next to her, Draco was making faces and comments about how "no beast was ever really tame. Take that hippogriff for instance."

Noelle rolled her eyes. Draco was exactly the type of person she'd never want looking over magical creatures.

Ahead of them, Hagrid was holding the bridle of the horse, keeping it in place and letting students come forwards one at a time to look at it closer. As usual, Noelle took up her place in line, but this time, not with her friends. She saw them further ahead and wondered again if maybe Brooke was right.

Maybe it was like jumping in cold water. You could stand at the edge of the dock all day and stare at it, but the temperature wouldn't change. You could edge your way in like Kade, but it would still be cold and almost more painful as you slowly inched your body closer. The best thing to do was to jump and start swimming.


	30. Chapter 30

30 Saturday

Queenie drank her tea and occasionally gave Noelle pointers or complimented her work as Noelle studied the muggles and wizards outside. Finally, she turned back to her teacher with a sigh.

 _"It doesn't matter though. I still have to focus to make it work."_

 _"Aww honey. You've made so much progress. Before, you couldn't even do it purposely without a wand or the spell. You've come so far and you'll get there. It just takes time."_

Noelle was sick of things that took time though. Queenie had announced as she arrived that morning that this indeed was her last lesson and for that, Noelle was relieved.

 _"And tomorrow, I tell my friends."_ She thought determinately.

"Aww, good for you honey!" Queenie exclaimed.

Noelle looked at her in surprise. "I thought you told me I shouldn't really tell people though."

Queenie took another sip. "Well, it's one thing to tell complete strangers or people you don't really trust. It's another to tell your friends and family. So long as you feel you can trust them to keep your secret if that's what you want."

Noelle stopped and thought about it. Though Kade and Brooke tended to be pretty bad at keeping secrets, it was more that they couldn't keep them from their close circle rather than strangers. In this particular instance, Noelle felt she could trust them to keep their mouths shut.

Looking back at her teacher, she nodded. "I do think I can trust them. But, on a separate note, will this be the last I see you then?"

Smiling, Queenie put her cup down. "It'll be the last you see me for lessons. But I'm certain we'll meet again. And you're welcome to come visit me. I won't tell your professors you still have that portkey if you don't." She winked.

Noelle smiled back. Queenie was another gem in the rough. It was surprising to her how many interesting and unique people she'd already met just this year alone.

And now, her main focus had to be on how and when to tell her friends. She could do it at Hogsmeade, but she'd have to be careful it wasn't around half of the rest of the student population.

Standing up, Noelle wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Thank you for all your help and teaching."

Queenie hugged her back. "Good luck child."

It was time for their Sunday Hogsmeade trip. Noelle felt her stomach turning over and over again. She was so nervous about telling her friends. How would they react?

Brooke had apparently gotten over their spat from Friday and was cheerfully talking with the rest of the group as they walked towards their regular hangout. Noelle stopped in the street, letting the other students go ahead.

A moment later, her friends realized she had paused and turned back, Brooke at their head. "Hey, you okay?"

Noelle waited for the rest of the people in the street to file away, until they were the only ones left. "I have something I need to tell you all." She nodded to Brooke who smiled brightly.

"Sure, go ahead." Paul rubbed his hands together to get warm.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Time to jump feet first into that cold water. Opening them again she began. "I have a gift called legilimency. It means that I have the ability to mind-read." Her friends looked at one another in confusion, with the exception of Brooke who just waited for her to continue. "E-esentially," she stuttered, "I was born with this innate ability, whereas, others can learn it, but it takes more time and they still have to speak the spell and use their wand and and… Well?"

Paul thought for a moment. "Why didn't you tell us before?" He slowly let a smile grow on his face. "That's awesome!"

Noelle felt a weight drop off one shoulder and let herself smile briefly back, turning to see Kade's reaction. He too looked excited. "You can read minds? That's great!"

Again, Noelle felt a weight fall, this time from her other shoulder. "Yeah, well, I've been training with Queenie Goldstein, another legilimencer, every Saturday to hone my skill."

"That explains why you haven't been able to hang out lately." Paul nodded as though it all made sense.

Then, all at once, they all gathered around her and began asking questions. Noelle looked over Paul and Kade at Brooke who was smiling. _"I told you it'd be fine."_

Feeling exhilarated from how well coming clean with her friends had felt earlier in the day, Noelle pulled the letter to Robert out of her drawer and handed it to Thoth, before she could rethink anything. He took off flying and Noelle collapsed onto her bed, taking in a deep breath. What a day.


	31. Chapter 31

31 Saturday

It had been almost a week since Noelle had told her friends about her magical mind-reading abilities. She'd been surprised that, not even that had seemed to alter their behavior towards her. If anything, they were only curious about what she could do. Kade had even asked her in potions class to read Slughorn's mind and help him with their polyjuice potion quiz; however, she had declined.

This was also her first week without lessons from Queenie. She wondered if the headmaster or McGonagall planned to quiz her on what she learned or if she would never hear another word of it. With a power like hers, she would have expected at least a little curiosity, but she'd not seen either one except for transfiguration class.

The day before, at class, Noelle had finally gotten around to asking Hagrid if she could still help him out after classes. He'd initially started on about how it was more of a detention type deal, but after seeing her enthusiasm, he agreed that she could help him on the weekends so long as she focused on school during the week.

Now, she followed Hagrid, carrying a large heavy bucket made of metal, with meat and blood sloshing around inside of it. Hagrid carried four more buckets like it full of varying types of feed, and not for the first time, Noelle wondered how strong the half-giant was.

"So Hagrid, what made you decide to start taking care of magical creatures in the first place anyhow?" Noelle looked sideways at him as they walked.

"Well, Dumbledore put me in charge of groundskeeping awhile back when I was accused of openin-" He stopped and frowned. "I shouldn't have said that… Anyhow, I've always loved creatures, so when the position to teach and care for 'em opened up, I jumped on it."

She nodded. Everyone knew that several years prior, there'd been debate about the Chamber of Secrets and Hagrid's possible involvement in it. Clearly, however, he was referring to an earlier event. Feeling only slightly bad about it, Noelle slipped into his mind.

 _"Lass doesn't need to hear about my being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets, killing a fellow student, and being expelled. That's all in the past and weren't true."_

Noelle tried not to let surprise show on her face at this. So he'd originally been accused instead of Tom Riddle. There'd been all sorts of rumors, but without hearing it from the source, Noelle had chosen not to make any judgements of her own.

The two reached the lake and Noelle lowered her bucket to the ground gratefully. "The kelpie first Hagrid?" He nodded and set his own buckets down, taking hers from her. Stepping forwards, he tossed the bucket's contents into the water and set it back down. The meat and blood sat on the surface for a moment before it began sinking, turning the water red. The kelpie, slow to come the first time he'd introduced it to the class, now quickly came to the surface, grabbing meat and gobbling it down ferociously. Noelle cringed. Even with a bridle, she wasn't sure she'd want to be in the water with that creature.

After watching the beast for a few minutes, the two picked up their respective buckets once more and continued on, heading for the spiders. Noelle felt more confident going there with Hagrid by her side. Not only for his size and undisputable strength, but also because the spiders had said previously that they respected the man they considered to be their family.

Once there, during hours where the sun was still shining, Noelle could better see the hollow. Again, the spiders seemed less scary than they had at night, with only Azraeyn to keep her company. In fact, most of the spiders were up in the webbed trees, only a few here or there lazily sitting and watching the two, their eyes following them. Aragog, the largest acromantula, sat at the far end, watching them as well.

"Hagrid…" His voice drawled. "Is it that time already..?"

Hagrid sniffed and dumped out two of his buckets. "Yep. Now you make sure you eat yeh hear?" He sniffed again.

Noelle looked at him curiously. Was Hagrid crying? The large man waved her back and they both retreated from the hollow. As she was staring, he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" She asked, concerned now.

"Aragog… He got sick over the summer and I worry he's not getting better." He sniffed once more.

Noelle looked back down the slope and frowned. "I'm sorry Hagrid. I'm sure you're taking the best care of him that you can."

Hagrid nodded. "Still. I'm not sure it'll be enough."

She hated seeing him like this and hoped for his sake that he was wrong and his beloved pet would get healthier soon.

Noelle sat under a tree in the courtyard, the sun having set, and the torches nearby casting a soft glow all around her. Thoth had just dropped off a response from Robert and she was scared to find out what it said. Would he be mad at her?

Salem sat in her lap purring, and Thoth turned his head curiously, unsure why she wouldn't just open her mail. While she couldn't blame him for wondering, she wished he'd at least appear a little less judgemental about it.

"I'm going, I'm going…" She sighed and slipped her finger under the wax seal, opening the letter. She pulled out the parchment and unfolding it, hoping this would be the last time she'd be so anxious about mail for awhile.

 _"Noelle,_

 _As sad as it makes me that our relationship will be ending, I only want for you what will make you happy. If that's focusing on your studies at your private school, and being on your own awhile, then I think that's what you should do. I agree with you that I would like to continue being your friend and pen pal as it were, and I would like to keep hearing about your classes if you would keep me up to date. I'm sorry our relationship got as bad as it did._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robert."_

Noelle sucked in a breath of relief, sagging against the tree. For all the things he wasn't, at least Robert was understanding. Still, she knew she couldn't tell him about her possible feelings for Azraeyn, or the real things that went down in class. As far as he knew, she was just at some posh school far away that taught the same subjects he was learning. But, he had been kind enough to let her off the hook, and so she should at least pay him back by heeding his request to write often.

Pulling parchment from her bag, she wrote a response. This week had been one for relieving anxiety and getting things off her chest. Hopefully, the rest of the year would go smoothly and everything could be how it once was.


	32. Chapter 32

32 Monday

Noelle was practicing casting Alohamora without speaking the spell aloud. Around her, the other students were practicing the same and similar spells in class.

Azraeyn had taken her advice, and on being further encouraged by her friends, had started joining them in class. He sat next to her on one side and Kade and Brooke on her other. The latter were less concerned with spellcasting and more with chatting and planning the Halloween party.

Noelle sighed and looked up at them. "Could you all please quiet down? I'm trying to focus. And you all should be as well." She admonished.

Azraeyn looked at her gratefully, also trying to focus. "There may be a test on this later."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "These are all spells we've already learned! I don't see why we need to learn them again!"

Noelle smiled indulgently. "Learning to cast magic without speaking will make you a more powerful witch Brooke. And heavens forbid you ever get in a fight, but this would certainly give you a one-up on the competition."

Brooke's eyes widened. "I hope I never have to deal with that."

Kafe nodded seriously as each thing was being said and then looked to Azraeyn. "But since we are on the topic, are you coming to my party Azraeyn?"

Azraeyn opened his mouth to speak but Noelle cut him off. "I've been trying to convince him. Feel free to add more peer pressure you two."

They both smirked and began giving Azraeyn all the reasons he should attend. He looked as though he regretted being there. Noelle resisted the urge to read his mind.

Resuming her work with the padlock on the table, Noelle noticed only a few students getting anywhere. The nonverbal spells were difficult, but in theory, shouldn't have been. If you already knew the spell and had practiced it many times before, it should be like riding a bike. Once you've practiced enough, you could take off the training wheels and, though it'd be a little shaky at first, you'd take off on two wheels.

Closing her eyes, Noelle imagined she was drawing her magic inwards towards herself, so that it was almost tangible but not quite. Then, she pictured the spell and its desired result on the lock. She ignored the outside chatter from other students and her friends alike and worked to unlock it in her mind.

She heard a gasp next to her and opened her eyes. Brooke was staring strangely at her and slowly Kade and Azraeyn were following suit. Everyone else in the room seemed focused on their own projects.

"You're practically glowing Noelle… And you did it." She pointed towards the table.

Noelle looked and, sure enough, the lock had popped open. The end of her wand too, as Brooke had said, had a red magical aura around it, wispy looking, that was quickly fading away.

Kade, who had watched, was now staring at his own lock, intrigued and willing it to do the same. Brooked smiled at her and Azraeyn looked impressed.

Noelle blushed and grabbed her lock, closing it to try again and desperately trying to ignore their looks. She was glad no one else in the class was seeming to pay her any mind either.

Later that night, Noelle opened a letter from her father. He had written once again about how much he missed her and tried to convince her to come home for the Christmas season. Noelle wasn't sure whether she would or not yet. Of course she wanted to see her father, but she had a feeling there'd be a lot of studying to do over the break.

In other news, he included a section about her half-brother. Noelle smacked her forehead, having forgotten to even write the boy at all recently.

Her father, after having an ill-fated and short relationship with her mother, Bellatrix, had married an American woman. Now her stepmother, Anastasia had been fantastic to Noelle growing up and had even had a son with her father, named Ford. Noelle and Ford had always gotten on really well but when her stepmother decided to go back to the states in order to pursue a nursing career, she'd taken Ford with her.

As a plot twist, he'd already been engaged to Anastasia when Bellatrix used magic to impersonate her and charm Noelle's father. Noelle had never figured out why, or for what purpose it served other than playing with a man's heart. And after the fact, Bellatrix hadn't even taken care of the daughter she'd given life to.

Now it seemed, the two were back home with her father and they all wanted to see her soon.

 _"As of next year, your brother will also be attending Hogwarts alongside you. He attended a few semesters at the American equivalent and your professors there have agreed to accept his credits so he can enter as a fourth year student while you are in your seventh. How great is that? Still a ways away I know, but something to look forwards to. Anyways, enjoy the rest of the week and we look forwards to hearing back from you soon. And Happy Halloween! (Almost.) Love, Dad"_

Noelle smiled and set the letter aside. It would be nice to have some family nearby, if only for her last year.


	33. Chapter 33

33 Saturday

Saturday. Noelle stared out the window to the Slytherin common room wishing there were something more to do before she went to help Hagrid with his creatures. Once again the week had gone by in a blur and Noelle was sick to death of the same old boring subjects.

The students had been promised a few more exciting lessons to come, but several tests were fast approaching, and so many were more focused on studying than on exciting "new" material. Speaking of studying, Noelle looked down at her notebook, filled with practice questions for her upcoming history test. Really, she ought to go find Brooke or Paul, both of which retained the information from history class better than herself.

She sighed and set her quill to the side, pulling her cat into her lap. She watched the other students, some studying, others playing chess, and a few whispering amongst themselves.

Someone walked past the back of the couch, bumping the back of Noelle's head as he went. "Oh sorry!" The boy put his hands out in apology.

Noelle rubbed her head and smiled awkwardly. "That's alright."

He raised an eyebrow. "Noelle right? We're in herbology together."

 _"Annndddd we share our Hogwart's house and common room… What's your point?"_ She thought to herself. Aloud she said, "Yeah, that's me. Sean is it?"

He nodded, looking excited that she knew him. "You rocked it the last few weeks in class. Who knew you were on Sprout and Neville's level huh?"

Again, Noelle wished for a point to this conversation. She laughed awkwardly. "I suppose so?"

He leaned in, looking around conspiratorially. "A bunch of us are getting together later this afternoon on the castle grounds to try apparating… You interested?"

Noelle's eyes widened and she turned quickly in her seat to face him better. "We aren't supposed to practice that!"

He grinned. "Isn't that what makes it fun? Besides, we may need it someday. And someday soon at that. Or haven't you heard the rumors that the enemy is growing in number?"

So he was one who believed in Voldemort's return then. She thought for a moment, stroking Salem's fur for comfort before nodding to him. "Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Noelle wrapped herself up in her coat and scarf before leaving the dorm. She tried to look casual, but may have been trying too hard, nodding and waving to people who likely didn't even know she existed. Taking a deep breath and stuffed her hands in her pockets. If she didn't make a big deal of things, no one would think twice about her walking the halls. It was a Saturday after all and students were mostly free to do as they pleased.

Reinvigorated by these encouraging thoughts, Noelle straightened up and walked at a brisk pace, headed for the designated meeting place her fellow Slytherin had directed her towards. She really hoped they would be as easy to find as he had indicated.

"Ms. Lestrange? Might I have a word?" She heard a voice behind her and froze.

Professor McGonagall stood behind her in the hall, hands clasped in front of her, and her hat as tall and intimidating as always. "O-Of course Professor." Just once, she glanced ahead again towards the direction of freedom, and then she turned and followed the teacher.

As she walked behind McGonagall, Noelle wondered if perhaps the woman had somehow found out about the students practicing apparition. Her heart skipped a beat.

The teacher stopped in her office and motioned for Noelle to take a seat, which she promptly did. Then, she sat at her desk and folded her hands, propping her elbows on the desk. "So, I assume you know why you're here?"

Noelle tried to keep her face neutral. "Sorry, I don't."

Her teacher frowned. "It's been a few weeks since you ended your lessons with Ms. Goldstein and I have yet to hear a report Ms. Lestrange. Please, in as much detail as you can, let's go over what you learned."

 _"Of all the times to choose to go over this…"_ Still, Noelle was relieved that this was all her teacher wanted to discuss, and just hoped she wouldn't miss getting to meet up with the others.

McGonagall didn't keep her long, and eventually sent Noelle on her way, saying she ought "enjoy her Saturday, or what was left of it." Noelle gladly took this answer and hurried to meet the others.

It wasn't hard to find them once she left the school. A bunch of students in their black robes and Slytherin getup, with Sean at their head. From the looks of it, Noelle had been invited by the leader of this gathering himself then. She also noted, quite happily, that Draco and his gang weren't there.

She was waved over once Sean noticed her and put in line, but several feet away from the next person over. She didn't know many of these students personally, but recognized Margaret from her dorm. She waved and received a smile in return.

Once she was settled in line, Sean began walking up and down it. "Remember what we learned in class. Also, don't stand too close to one another, as you have a greater potential to get hurt that way."

A small Slytherin girl stepped forwards timidly. "Don't we have a high chance of getting hurt either way?"

Sean shrugged like it didn't matter to him. "Not if you do it right. And don't forget, you can't apparate inside the school."

Noelle was beginning to feel more and more iffy about the whole idea, but then recalled her own experience with the portkey. If it was anything like that, she had a feeling she might get the hang of this pretty quickly.

Trying to recall the magics she had felt coursing through the portkey, she summoned the feeling to her mind and body, and began thinking of a place she'd like to go. The easiest and best would be somewhere normally deserted so she wouldn't be caught.

She thought of the far edge of the lake and did her best to picture it clearly in her mind's eye.

Finding it easiest to close her eyes, she kept her location clear and tried to combine the magic alongside it. She felt a few minutes slip by but knew that she could do this.

Then, she felt her body slip away in the horrible gut-wrenching feeling that was apparition. She opened her mouth to suck in breath and found none. She flung out her arms to catch herself and found nothing to hold onto. Then, she calmed. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, nor apparently would it be her last. She just had to trust her mind and her magic to take her there.


	34. Chapter 34

34 Sunday

It felt weird to not be sitting with her friends at Hogsmeade. But, her Slytherin housemates and herself had agreed to meet and celebrate those who had successfully apparated, and encourage those who hadn't to keep trying. Noelle had told her friends that they were just having a house meeting. They probably would assume it had something to do with the Quidditch game coming up.

They were all trying to keep their voices down, watching the teachers at their table nearby. Sean patted her shoulder on his way to his seat and gave her a grin. He'd made it clear he was impressed on how quickly she'd picked up the skill.

Noelle knew her friends were likely finalizing Halloween plans since they only had a week left. Halloween itself would be the Tuesday after next. She planned to get her part to contribute on their last trip to Hogsmeade before the party itself.

Everyone was chit chatting amongst themselves and Noelle had honestly tuned many of them out until Margaret spoke up, eying Sean with a sly smile. "So what will our next practice be for?"

 _"Next practice?"_ Noelle raised an eyebrow.

Sean kept the smirk on his face. "Well obviously those who didn't finish the last lesson will continue there, but." He paused for dramatic effect, looking at each of them in turn. "I thought we might begin practicing more of our spells by dueling."

Noelle couldn't stop her jaw from dropping, remembering at the last second to keep her voice low. "Dueling? On school grounds? You'll get expelled for sure without a teacher's permission!" She hissed.

Sean narrowed his eyes at her. "No one is required to come who doesn't want to, however, if we get found out due to a rat, I'm not sure what will happen to whoever was responsible." He threatened and Noelle didn't need to read his mind to tell he meant it. It was amazing, his change so quickly from her friendly housemate to this intimidating snake. "Besides, we all have heard the rumors that Harry Potter meets up with Dumbledore from time to time. You think they're just having a lovely chat over some tea and crumpets? Because I think Harry is getting private lessons. And if he should be allowed to get prepared for some upcoming battle, so should we."

As usual Noelle was torn. While she still thought it wrong to go behind the professors' backs, Sean had a point about being prepared. She also liked the idea of keeping ahead or at least on the same level of training as Potter.

He seemed to be waiting for a response, but when she didn't give him one, he leaned back in his chair, looking calm once more. "As I said, everyone's free to decide what they want to do. We'll practice in the same place as last time." He looked at her once more, pointedly. _"She'd better not rat us out. Can't have anyone with morality getting in the way."_

Noelle was trudging back to the train stop, her feet sinking into the snow as she walked. Sean's last thoughts were rattling around in her own mind. Would he actually hurt her if he thought she'd been the reason for something going awry?

Either way, she'd have to decide what she was doing. Whether she'd join her housemates again or studiously ignore the fact anything was going on against school rules.

Someone grabbed hold of her elbow and she whipped around, wand drawn. Azraeyn quickly released her and looked at her in concern. "You alright? A little edgy today?"

Noelle blushed and put her wand away, walking briskly once more, both to distract herself and to keep warm. "Sorry, after what happened here with Katie I suppose I am." It was half truth.

He kept up with her pace. "Sorry again, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to tell you I'll definitely be coming to Kade's party." He smiled at her, clearly hoping for a good reaction, his dark brown eyes warming her from inside.

She slowly let a smile of her own creep onto her face. "Great, I look forwards to seeing you there then."


	35. Chapter 35

35 Monday

Melofors was technically a conjuration spell, but here they were, the week before Halloween, learning to cast it in Charms class. It was said that they were meant to learn it in their DADA class, but Snape hadn't been tolerant of that addition to the curriculum, probably because it was too childish. So instead, Flitwick had taken it upon himself and pushed their normal schedule to the side for the week.

In case the students might accidentally hurt one another, they were practicing on mannequins. The professor was walking behind them and helping students adjust their positioning. All around Noelle, mannequins were clattering to the ground with pumpkins encasing their heads. She smirked. Halloween was honestly one of her favorite times of year for reasons like this. Of course, now she would have to worry about other students turning her head to a pumpkin, even though Flitwick had expressly forbidden it.

Tuesday would probably be the most boring classes of the week, as it was unlikely that Madame Hooch or Professor Snape would do anything festive. However, Wednesday, they'd be making prank potions and learning about the history of witches and wizards during Halloweens before their time, however, they'd be having a test at the beginning of class before the fun began. On top of that, Azraeyn had claimed to have big plans for DnD as well. Thursday they'd be transforming pumpkins into other useful objects, which only served to remind Noelle of the Cinderella story with her carriage.

She tried to focus on the melofors charm but her mind was anxiously awaiting the rest of the week and concerned too about the Slytherins' next group meeting on Friday. Another mannequin hit the ground, startling her back to the present. Flitwick was behind her looking between her mannequin and herself.

"Having any trouble Ms. Lestrange?"

She shook her head furiously, feeling hot with embarrassment as she returned her focus to the spell. "Sorry Professor." When he continued to watch her she thrust her wand forwards. "Melofors!"

The mannequin's head became completely obstructed by a pumpkin. Noelle couldn't help but wonder, as she straightened up and returned her wand to her pocket, if that had been cast on a real person, could they breath? She put a hand to her throat and sucked in a deep breath.

"Good job!" Flitwick praised her and moved on.

Noelle shook her head and returned her hand to her side. She wouldn't let anything bother her before Halloween. After, she could begin worrying about everything anew.

Tuesday

Noelle had been right about classes. Flying had been cancelled altogether and they continued their normal class schedule for DADA.

Trying to spend all the extra free time she found herself with wisely, Noelle wrote her family, did a bit of studying up on classes, and tried to think if there was anything she could wear as a costume of sorts to the party on Sunday. Everything she came up with she either, didn't think she could accomplish with her limited resources, wouldn't be allowed at the school, or were just no fun. Then, she thought of something that at least Kade would enjoy. It would be simple, not all that exciting, but amusing and she knew she could get away with it and not have to worry all night about getting in trouble.


	36. Chapter 36

36 Wednesday

Noelle was staring at the page in front of her. Her mind had gone blank. To cover it up she was tapping her quill against her chin thoughtfully, as though just taking a moment to think about her answer. But, in reality, she had completely lost any train of thought on what to answer for this test. After all her studying, it was really disappointing that her mind should forfeit now.

Remembering to take a deep breath and clear her mind, Noelle took a moment and set down her quill. She'd done well so far on the test, she only needed to recall the rest of the information to her mind.

Noelle was a student who did excellent in class and with projects that were submitted to the teacher later on. She had amazing grades and usually ended up spearheading any group cooperative projects whether she wanted to be socially active or not. However, she was a poor tester. She would get into the room and all of the information would fly from her head. As though someone had pointed to her brain and said "Accio test answers!" sending them far far away.

 _"990 A.D. The date Hogwarts was founded. Got it."_ She picked up her quill, dipped it in the inkwell and wrote in her answer. _"Founded by… Godric Gryffindor… Helga Hufflepuff… Rowena Ravenclaw… and… Oh gosh. This is embarrassing. I don't even remember my own house?"_

Noelle audibly sighed and covered it with a cough when the teacher's head snapped her direction. After a narrow-eyed stare, she looked away once more and Noelle scrunched up her nose in frustration.

Looking around the room for inspiration, Noelle's gaze fell on the Slytherin emblem, embroidered on a fellow housemate's uniform. She stared intently, willing it to feed her the answer. _"Salem… Zyler… Salamander? Salazar! Salazar Slytherin!"_ She thought triumphantly, filling in the answer.

Brooke looked at her dumbfounded. "Really? Those were the questions you had problems with? You've been coming here how long now?"

Noelle blushed and looked away as her friend berated her. "I just blanked."

"Wow, I guess so." Brooke smirked. "Hey, you going to your Dragon group today?" Noelle nodded. "I'll catch up with you later then okay? Are you bringing Azraeyn to the party on Sunday?"

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Not really _bringing_ him so much as we're both going."

Brooke grinned. "Mhm… Well I'll see _both_ of you there then." She waved and continued down the hall. "Bye!"

Noelle waved after her until she turned a corner and was out of sight, before turning her own way.

Minutes later she was in the Great Hall and sitting amongst her other group of friends, preparing for their session. Faith was the only one not amongst them and Noelle turned to Kade, curious.

"Is Faith going to be joining us today?"

He shrugged and looked at her seat. "It's weird, I haven't heard from her in a couple of days."

Azraeyn sighed from his end of the table and glanced their direction. "She went home early. Her parents pulled her out of school when they heard what happened to Katie."

Noelle frowned. This was exactly what she'd been worried about happening more and more. "Well… It's a shame she won't be here, but hopefully she'll be safe I guess."

Yori huffed. "Not like it's anymore safe out there."

Noelle didn't disagree, however, it did seem that Hogwarts was more a target for the enemy than anywhere else. That and perhaps the ministry.

"Either way, let's begin." Azraeyn interrupted any further dark thoughts on behalf of the group.

Noelle noticed, much to her dismay, as the illusion began, that she was now the only girl in a group of four.

The world swirled into being around them. The group stood where they'd left off last time, but the sky was dark and the streetlamps over the dirt road upon which they stood were lit, casting a yellow glow on everything within ten feet of themselves. Wooden fences were on either side of the street, though, most of the boards had splintered or broken, leaving much to be desired of something meant to differentiate the road from the farms and fields around them.

"Where were we headed again?" Kade asked, shivering in the night air.

"Back to town for more quests I think." She responded, looking up but seeing no stars in the night sky. They had only the streetlamps and a full moon to light their way.

Yori pointed across the field next to them, a pumpkin field. "This should get us there faster, save us a road trip."

Everyone followed his lead, hoisting themselves up and over the fence. Noelle was the only one who caught Azraeyn's wolfish grin, as he watched them go. _"What's that about…"_

They all stayed silent, a sense of foreboding in the air. Noelle knew she at least was nervous in this environment, stepping around and over pumpkins and other crushed crops. Several of them were in good condition, but others were in varying states of decay, and it caused her to wonder what farmed tended these fields, and when the last time he'd checked them had been.

"Do any of you smell that?" Kade plugged his nose.

Yori kicked a plant out of his way. "You're probably just smelling all these dead crops."

"No no.. This is something much much worse."

Noelle tried lifting her head to smell the air and catch whatever scent it was the other two were getting. Evidently, looking away from her feet was a mistake, as she immediately tripped over the next vine that crossed her path and went tumbling into a cascade of limbs, rolling a few feet before coming to rest in a pile of dead pumpkins with a defining squelch sound. She groaned and steeled herself, planting two hands into the crops, even as their juices rushed over her skin and the smell wafted up into her lungs, and pushed herself up into a standing position once more.

Looking down at where she fell, she gasped and stumbled backwards, not caring where she fell now, as long as it wasn't there. Azraeyn caught her from behind, stopping her retreat and looked where she couldn't tear her own eyes away from.

What she'd thought was a pile of dead pumpkins was a dead body. The juices, now covering her hands, was his blood, thick and sticky, and red. She furiously tried to scrape off the blood onto her tunic, whimpering. It wouldn't have been quite as traumatic an experience for her just to see the dead body she figured, so much as to have fallen into it.

"W-well there's the farmer." She concluded, her voice shaking.

The other two boys stepped forwards to examine the body, both staying a few feet away. Kade spoke next. "Wonder what killed him…"

Noelle's jaw dropped and she silently pointed beyond. The boys, who stood in front of her, were silhouetted against the moon, which now stood like a backdrop behind them, taking up half the night sky. And, silhouetted beyond them, was a ginormous figure, rising from the field and looming over them.

"G-guys!" She managed to force out a cry.

The boys barely made it up and out of the way, seeing the creature just in time before it swung its arms towards them. Now the group simultaneously pulled their weapons and backed up, huddling together and walking in a circle around the creature. It too, circled, along with them.

As they became the ones backlit by the moon, the creature became illuminated itself. It stood at least ten feet tall over them, made of pumpkins. The pumpkins, like those in the field, ranged in their states of decay, but overall, most had maggots swarming about them, and holes which seeds and pumpkin strings hung loose from, dripping onto the ground. Each pumpkin was connected by vines and weeds and stems. And the face of the creature had been carved into the face of a jack-o-lantern, open wide in a forever grimace.

"Pumpkin golem!" Yori shouted.

"Happy Halloween." Kade mumbled.

At separate times, from different directions, the group each rushed in, swinging their weapons. Noelle stood back and shot her bow, but it didn't seem to be very effective. The boys at least, using swords and daggers, severed several vines, but there were so many that it would take an hour only to cut off its arms. As the creature swung again and knocked Yori, the biggest of their group, flying across the field, Noelle didn't know that they had that kind of time. Spotting the road a hundred paces behind them, and the streetlamps, now dim in comparison to the moon, Noelle had an idea.

"Hold him off!" She shouted and took off running, attaching her bow over her back.

She heard them all calling for her as she ran and she prayed her idea would work.

Another cry behind her, this time from Kade. She tried to ignore it, pressing on.

Reaching the street, out of breath, Noelle looked up at the streetlamp and then at the decaying wood of the fences. Stepping up onto a board she tested her weight. When the wood held up underneath she, she stood up on it, now accosting it with her full weight. She sucked in a breath and looked up again at the lamp which was now just within reach. Leaning forwards, she reached for the lantern held aloft by the post.

 _"Almost… Almost… Got it!"_ Just as she grabbed the lantern, the fence piece cracked underneath her, sending her tumbling once more to the ground.

She shielded the lantern with her body, rolling and feeling something sharp bite into her arm. Standing, she saw a large splinter from the fence protruding from the back of her arm, blood trickling down. Ignoring it for the time being, she ran off again, this time in the direction of her friends once more.

Knowing she only had likely one shot at this, she stopped twenty feet out from the golem. The boys were looking more haggard, struggling to lift their weapons to it.

"Stand back!" She shouted and they turned, surprised, at her voice.

It took them a second to process her words but they danced back out of harm's way. She began running again, building up momentum and putting her arm behind her before launching it forwards once more, throwing the lantern towards the golem.

Her aim was true and Noelle sent up a silent prayer of thanks, as the lantern crashed into the backside of the golem and it went up in flames. Slowly, the vines began withering away and the pumpkins practically melted into goop, sliding down the creature. It let out terrible screams and tried to hit them all once more, but could manage almost nothing more as it became nothing again.

When the screams had finally died, the boys wandered over to her. Each one of them was bloodied or covered in the remains of the crops, looking like a bunch of undead themselves.

Kade let out a nervous laugh and then grinned at her. "What made you think to do that?"

She pushed a slimy tendril of hair out of her face, thinking desperately of how a shower would feel at that moment, and smiled back. "Well, I've heard that when there is a field overrun with weeds, to the point where even the crop is no longer viable, a farmer will set alight his fields. Start over. And this just seemed like a situation where one could use some weed killer, wouldn't you agree?"

The boys all nodded solemnly and Azraeyn smiled at her. "Clever."


	37. Chapter 37

37 Thursday

It seemed that the only shape Noelle could get her head around for transforming a pumpkin, was that of a cauldron. Well, that and a carriage, but she didn't imagine McGonagall appreciating that as much in her classroom. But, for the cauldron, it had the same basic shape as the pumpkin, and Noelle had no problems visualizing it as such.

Other students were transforming theirs into a little wider of a variety than her own, but their objects were flawed or returned to their original form too quickly. So, she stuck to her witch's pot.

In Divination the students had a test, however, Noelle had predicted a week prior that it would be no big deal, and she'd been correct. It was simply a matter of remembering what symbolism meant what. Mostly it came from reading their own tea leaves. Noelle hadn't even studied for the test and received high marks regardless.

When she left class, Azraeyn was waiting for her in the hall, seated on a bench. He had a way of sitting that, if seen on anyone else, would look terribly awkward and uncomfortable, but he looked right at home, feet crossed at the ankle. She raised and eyebrow at him and began walking. He raced to catch up, walking on her right.

"So, for this party, I was curious if there's a dress code?"

She smirked. "Not really. I'm sure most people won't do much, but a few will. Hard to say. I'm dressing up."

"Oh really?" He grinned. "As what? A badass tiefling?"

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him. It was so easy to be herself around him and it felt nice. "No. You'll see on Sunday."

He kept up his grin. "What should I do you think?"

"I think… you should be a pumpkin golem." She grinned back wickedly as he laughed.

His eyes were warm as he looked back at her, wiping a tear away from laughing. _"She's so fun and dramatic. I love that I never know what to expect from her. In person and in our DnD sessions."_ She felt the blush starting and tore her gaze away from his, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

It was interesting to her. He wasn't the super dark and mysterious guy, or the bad boy, or the class clown that typically girls would fall for in fairy tales. But, he was more down to earth, the right amount of each category to be just perfect. Not only that, but every Wednesday, he proved he had the ability to deliver the perfect fairy tale whenever he wanted to.


	38. Chapter 38

38 Sunday

The long anticipated day of Kade's Halloween party was upon them. Clearly word had spread about it amongst the students.

As they sat in Hogsmeade, everyone around them was talking in hushed tones, glancing furtively around the room, their eyes and faces alight with excitement. Noelle wasn't sure whether it had been her own group who had spread word, the Weasley brothers, or if they'd simply been overheard. As it stood, however, practically everyone Noelle could hear was discussing how they'd be attending.

Kade was ecstatic, proclaiming that his party would be a wild success. "And you know, we'll have to move it now that there's so many people coming. It'll be too crowded and too noisy for the courtyard. Spread the word that we'll be doing it outside the castle walls!"

Noelle frowned. She had avoided the Slytherin's get-together that Friday, deciding to try and stay out of trouble and avoid the danger of it all. Because she hadn't been there, she didn't know when they would next meet, or if they'd be at Kade's party, or what. She also felt anxious being off the school property so late at night with no teacher to supervise. She didn't want to be a buzzkill, but what if they got in trouble? Or worse, something happened to one of the students?

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Kade?" She put forth the thought.

He frowned. "Why not?"

Figuring it best not to list out the many reasons that was a bad idea, she simply said, "What if not everyone can find us once we've moved? Or we get locked out of the castle?"

Paul leaned forwards. "The Weasley's told me that they'd keep everyone updated and they also told me, that there's a secret way in and out of the castle they can lead us to. Anyone not there on time… Simply won't be there." He smiled.

Noelle felt a stone drop in her stomach. She didn't feel good about this whole thing. But maybe she was just being paranoid. Seeing the happy looks on her friends' faces, she decided to keep quiet about her fears. She stood.

"I need to go and get my snack contribution before we head back to the school. I will see the rest of you shortly." She tried for a smile and hoped she managed to convince them she was fine.

Brooke was the only one who looked unsure but Kade spoke up before she could. "Alright! See you later!"

Noelle took the moment to step outside, relishing the cold of the snowy landscape outside. Her apprehension was fading away as her head cleared. She turned and headed for the shops, wanting to buy some Cauldron Cakes for the party.

A few minutes later, she walked out once again, this time holding her purchase tightly clutched in her hands. Other students were already making their way back and Noelle quickly raced to catch up to her friends, trying to spot them in the crowd. She grumbled to herself as she was unsuccessful and resolved to find them later, either before or at the party.

It was later that evening that she stood in front of her mirror, admiring her work. One of her roomates rolled onto her back, looking at Noelle upside down. "Where'd you even get that?"

Noelle smirked. "I didn't. Just a little spell. What do you think?" She turned and threw her arms out for appraisal. "Scary?"

Her roomate rolled her eyes and laughed. "The scariest."

Noelle looked at the other girls getting ready. She'd found out that most of the Slytherin house were planning to attend the party, whether they were invited or not. At least it kept them from other kinds of trouble.

Retrieving the cauldron cakes from the side of her bed, Noelle looked around the room once more before heading towards the designated meeting place. She would only be a few minutes early, and she imagined her friends would be waiting there, just as anxious.

She turned the corner and spotted Azraeyn talking to Kade, with Paul and Brooke standing by. She felt herself flush as she spotted them all, but couldn't back out as they caught sight of her. Paul and Brooke, as usual, were dressed as themselves, in casual clothing, not usually ones to dress up, and Kade had simply added vampiric teeth to his normal ensemble. Azraeyn, though dressed as a normal teenager for the most part, had a tiny baby pumpkin that was somehow staying put on his head, at somewhat of an angle. When he caught sight of her he smiled and pointed at it, as though she wouldn't have noticed otherwise. So he'd half taken her suggestion. She smiled back, flattered and embarrassed.

To distract from her own face, she held up the cauldron cakes. "I brought snackages!"

They each held up their own contributions with a grin and then, as she joined them, went over last minute preparations. Eventually, the group looked at her and then Kade did a double take.

"Why are you wearing a Gryffindor uniform?"

Noelle grinned wickedly. "It was the scariest thing I could think of."

Kade pretended to look upset and then laughed. "The scariest thing… Wow."

The rest of her friends laughed too, knowing about the normal hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

As they all talked, slowly, other students began joining them, some dressed up in low-key costumes, and others not, trying to keep their voices low, but with time there were enough students where the noise continued to grow regardless. When it looked like the group had stopped gathering, the Weasley brothers, Fred and George, made their way to the front of the group, calling attention to themselves. They spoke one right after the other, a trait Noelle noticed they excelled at. She wondered if twins had some form of mind-reading as well.

"This way to the fun!"

"Stay close! There will be no search parties for any stragglers!"

The group's excitement, if even possible, continued to grow as they followed the brothers through a series of tunnels. Noelle lost track of the turns, wondering how the two had even come to know where they were going. Soon, they came to a locked door. She heard one, Fred she thought, cast Alohamora, and then everyone continued through it. George waited by the door to shut it behind them all.

The walls changed from the stone of the castle gradually to dirt as they walked through this new tunnel, and it got darker as they went. Several students lit up their wands, and Noelle could see Fred at the head of them all, outlined by shadows.

Turning towards what seemed to be a wall, he grinned at them all and then walked sideways through it. A secret way out was right, she thought. A non-existent wall that led to a locked door was pretty sneaky.

Everyone cheered and followed him. After that, the journey was simple. They were outside the walls of the castle and traveled down the hill till they found a grassy clearing in which to set up. Minutes later, there was a party.

Noelle marveled at how quickly everything was set up, and how most of it had been the product of magics. There were drink and food tables set up, music was playing, and floating lights hovered far above everyones' heads, giving a warm, almost romantic feeling to it. Carved pumpkins with scary faces sat here and there, there was a barrel for bobbing for apples, and an enchanted scarecrow was telling jokes and giving advice to passing students. Most impressive, she thought, were the carriage rides, being given to couples around the edge of the woods, driven by the invisible horses.

Noelle shook her head, lost for a moment before rejoining her friends and setting her snacks on the table among the rest. "Who set all this up?"

Kade spoke up. "Myself and the Weasley's for the most part. They're pretty great at getting stuff like this together. Especially when it's against school rules." He laughed awkwardly at that.

The brothers, overhearing, walked over and leaned over in front of Noelle so their faces were in front of hers, their arms linked around the other's shoulder. "You like it?" One said. "We thought the thestrals were a nice touch." The other replied. "We managed to borrow a few from the school's stables without much issue." The first grinned. "What do you think?" They said at the same time, straightening and spreading their arms wide.

What did she think? She thought they were a bunch of crazy, silly, showboaters. But, she had to admit, they were fun, and what they'd done had been pretty impressive. She nodded. "It's pretty fabulous."

They grinned, and she found it was infectious. "We're glad you like it milady." They responded, before turning away to greet more of the guests.

Her friends had disappeared to the drink table, and Noelle ran over to join them, accepting a drink Kade handed her. "Here, I made one up for you."

Noelle brought it up to her lips and then stopped, glancing down at its contents. "Is this alcoholic?"

Kade nodded, looking anxious. "But it's a party, so let's enjoy it!" He clicked his plastic cup to hers and the others did the same. She noticed Azraeyn had joined them and allowed herself an inward smile, glad he was adapting to their group.

When the others all took a swig of their drinks, Noelle did the same, figuring if they were going to get in trouble anyways, might as well go crazy. They all joked and laughed, making fun of teachers and students alike, antics in class, and more. They watched as Paul bobbed for an apple and failed the first four times, and giggled as Brooke had an existential conversation with the scarecrow. They were all having a great time, though, Noelle couldn't figure out why Kade kept glancing her way, his eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't read. Because of the drinks, she was finding it hard to use her ability and therefore couldn't just see his thoughts.

She finished her drink and had it refilled a few times, feeling it begin to take its hold on her as her skin heated up and she found it easier to laugh at everything. Their group reconvened at a clearing furthest from the other students, sitting on the ground next to the softly glowing jack-o-lanterns. As they all talked more, Noelle glanced at the thestral carriages, wondering hopefully if she'd get to ride in one before the night was over.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare." Kade suggested, setting his cup down at his feet.

Brooke nodded. "Okay, me first." She looked at Azraeyn and seemed thoughtful before speaking again. "Truth or dare?"

He thought about it. "Truth."

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done here at Hogwarts?"

He smiled slowly. "Once, when McGonagall left the room for a moment, I put a frog under her hat on her desk. When she came back and went to put her hat back on, I thought she'd nearly have a heart attack." He laughed and everyone else joined in. "Okay okay." He looked at Kade. "Truth or dare?"

Kade grinned. "Dare."

Azraeyn looked around for a suitable dare, tapping his chin. "Alright." His eyes lit up with an idea. "I dare you, to go and stand on one of the tables, and after you get everyone's attention, douse yourself with the water-making charm."

Kade's face fell. "But it's so cold!"

Azraeyn shrugged, his mind made up. Kade made a face but did as he was told, running over and climbing onto the table, pulling out his wand. "Hey everyone!" When most people had glanced his way, he pointed his wand down at his head. "Aguamenti!" Suddenly, water spewed forth from his wand and covered his clothes, soaking him. Many students laughed or hooted, cheering and lifting their drinks to him.

Sulkily, he walked back over to the group and sat down. Realizing it was his turn with a shiver, he visibly brightened, looking directly at Noelle. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

Noelle frowned, still curious why he'd been so targeted on her all night. Still, the drink haze around her mind wouldn't allow her to focus too much on it. "Truth I guess." She shrugged.

"Are you or are you not a legilimens?"

Noelle's attention shot to him, breaking through the haze. She started to protest, glancing at Azraeyn and wondering why Kade would even ask her that. "Yes." Is what came out.

Blinking, Noelle's brow furrowed in confusion. Why had she said that? Azraeyn looked more curiously at her. "Really? I've heard about them. Mind-readers right?"

She ignored him, looked down at her drink with wide eyes. At least they weren't close enough for any other students to overhear them. But still, why had she done that?

Kade wasn't done though, looking triumphant. "And do you or do you not have a thing for Azraeyn?"

Both herself and Azraeyn glanced at him and then at each other. Noelle felt herself unable to pull her gaze away as she answered. "Yes."

Brooke and Paul, silent this whole time, seemed mesmerized by whatever spell Kade seemed to have her under. Kade just grinned wider, clearly not feeling the vibe spreading through them all.

Azraeyn raised an eyebrow, unsure. "Noelle…"

She stood quickly, upsetting her drink and backing away, glaring accusingly at Kade. "What'd you do?"

Kade stood as well, now perhaps realizing his mistake. He pulled a vial from his pocket and showed it to her. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help things along. It's the veritaserum, from class."

She felt like she'd been punched, the air sucked from her lungs. "You used a potion to make me spill my secrets? I asked you to leave it alone, as my friend." She tried not to look as Azraeyn and the others got to their feet. "Never mind, I-I need to go."

She heard them calling for her, but she ran, letting her feet carry her away from them all. She stumbled towards the castle, leaving it all behind and just hoping she would remember where the hidden wall was, trying not to think about the pit of horror and betrayal in her stomach.


	39. Chapter 39

39 Sunday Night

Noelle lay her back flush up against the wall, sucking in air. She'd kept running until she made it fully back into the castle, past the locked door and everything. Now, she stared around at the twisting halls around her and was trying to remember desperately the way to return to her dorm.

After she had caught her breath once more, she pushed off from the wall and began walking. _"I think it was a left and then a right, right, straight?"_ She took several turns before stopping again. _"No… That's not right…"_

She turned to go back and found that the halls behind her looked nothing like the ones she had come through. She scanned her surroundings in alarm. Were the halls changing? How on earth had the Weasley brothers found their way then?

She supposed that if that secret door were to remain that, the school would have some form of added protection on it. Not that that helped her now any. For a long time, she stood there with her head in her hands, trying to think her best course of action. Then, she felt a pull in her gut.

Looking down the hall to her right, she saw a familiar golden looking griffin, its wings curved within a circular stairwell. Dumbledore's office. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Though it had been known to change locations occasionally, as far as she knew, it was always found at the top of the grand staircase, by some form of magic. But now it was here, right in front of her. Now she was convinced that the halls she'd left behind were no more.

Walking towards the one thing she felt familiarity to, she laid her hand on the metal griffin. Suddenly, she heard a thought that was not her own.

 _"This vision may be more influential to him than some of the rest…"_

She pulled her hand off and looked up the stairwell. Had that been Dumbledore? She looked again at the griffin. Perhaps the metal had conducted his thoughts? She walked forwards into the stairwell to see if she could look up any further and was startled as it began to move around her. The stairs were beginning to climb, bringing her along with them, as the griffin spun to the same movements.

Noelle, never having been this way before, held tight to one of the wings, alarm running through her body. She imagined Dumbledore wouldn't be very happy to see her out of her dorm so late, let alone wandering the halls. She closed her eyes as she reached the top for what she was sure would be an admonishment.

But, when it didn't come, she peeked out and saw his office. Her mouth widened as she gazed around. The back wall had tall bookshelves, lined with books. His desk, though a bit messy, had many a magical artifact lined up, as well as several notebooks and quills. She spotted his phoenix, perched on a wooden stick, and the sorting hat, watching her from the top of a shelf.

She looked for the professor and found him at the corner of the room. And then, she had to stifle a laugh, for, the professor and Harry Potter were both leaned over, with their faces in what looked to her like a large birdbath. She threw a hand up to her mouth. What were they doing?

She stepped closer, feeling the draw by her curiosity. Though brazen, she was soon rewarded for her efforts. As she drew closer, an illusion opened up around her.

No, not an illusion she decided, but a memory, a vision.

She found herself standing in the hallway of a small two-story building, the walls made of brick. The vision around her was hazy, yellowed, warm, and bright in all the wrong places. That was how she knew it was a memory. That, and the fact that a younger Dumbledore stood ahead of her, talking to an older woman.

"I must admit to some confusion on receiving your letter Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor." She began, walking up the stairs. Noelle hurried to follow them. "There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things." The woman paused, looking at Dumbledore earnestly.

On seeing the state of the place, and hearing the woman mention other kids, Noelle assumed this was an orphanage. The woman must be the matron. But then, why was Dumbledore here of all places?

She knocked on a door and pushed it open. "Tom? You have a visitor." She backed away to let Dumbledore enter.

"How do you do Tom?"

The vision flashed forwards and Dumbledore sat with a boy. This room was darker and put Noelle instantly on edge. She rubbed her arms, relieved that neither of them seemed to notice her.

"You're the doctor aren't you?" The boy asked.

"No. I'm a professor."

The boy never once smiled, slouched in his chair. "I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. I think I'm… Different."

"Well, perhaps they're right." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm not mad." The boy protested.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people," Dumbledore explained. "Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic." He sucked in a breath. "You can do things can't you Tom? Things the other children can't…" He let the question trail off.

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. Can make them hurt… If I want." He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Noelle shivered. This boy was terrifying. Calm but with a presence of evil, not just from his words, but seemingly his entire being. Why was Dumbledore speaking with him? Telling him about Hogwarts?

"Well I'm like you Tom."

Noelle wanted to grab the headmaster's shoulders and protest. _"No you are not! Can't you see there's something wrong with this child?"_

"I'm different." He continued.

"Prove it." The boy answered haughtily.

Dumbledore, without even moving, lit the wardrobe in the room ablaze. Noelle leapt back, the flames dancing just out of reach.

"I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out Tom." Dumbledore said calmly.

The boy walked past Noelle, the air cold around him. He opened the wardrobe and pulled from it a box. The flames instantly went out. The child went to his bed and laid it down, opening it and emptying its contents. Several toys fell out onto the bed.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts Tom. But at Hogwarts you'll be taught not only to use magic, but how to control it. Do you understand me?"

Dumbledore went to leave the room but paused at the child's next words. "I can speak to snakes too. They find me… Whisper things. Is that… Normal for someone like me?"

Noelle shivered. Now she knew. This boy… Was Tom Riddle. Voldemort. She scrunched her eyes shut tight. She had to escape from here.

As if her wish had been granted, the vision began to collapse around her. The objects and people disappeared into plumes of smoke and she opened her eyes this time to Dumbledore's office once more.

Quickly, Noelle bolted for the stairs as Harry and the professor straightened, pulling their heads from the water. She didn't stop until she'd run out of breath completely and had to stop to suck in more. And when she did, she found she was at the entrance to her dorm.


	40. Chapter 40

40 Monday

Noelle spent all of her first class ignoring her friends. She focused solely on Professor Flitwick's lesson and kept her nose down in her books, scribbling furious notes. Though, focused was maybe too strong a term. Her thoughts were everywhere.

The night before, after she'd beelined it from Dumbledore's office, she'd laid there awake for a few hours, contemplating the evening's events and what she'd seen. She'd closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when her roomates came back, whispering and giggling and changing into their nightgowns. And she'd watched the stars make their way across the sky as their breath went from quick and loud to slow and silent.

Now, after having slept, her brain wouldn't slow down. How did she feel about Kade currently? What did Azraeyn think of her confession? Could she even think of facing him right now? Why had Dumbledore showed Harry that vision? What did it mean? Did he really believe there was danger too?

"Ms. Lestrange? Are you with us?"

Noelle looked up and noticed the other students and the professor looking at her. Her notes from the last minute or so had transformed into nothing more than confused scribbles. She flushed and nodded, ignoring her friends' sympathetic and apologetic glances. After all, they thought she was only confused over a boy. She didn't know what Azraeyn looked at her with, pity perhaps, as she studiously had ignored him since she walked in. No girl wanted the boy she liked to find out through a truth serum.

Now it was time for herbology and Professor Sprout had them harvesting pods again. Evidently she didn't seem to have any new lesson plans at the moment. It seemed that even the professors were focused solely on the holiday.

Noelle inwardly groaned as she realized this meant she was working with Malfoy again.

She grabbed her gloves and sat on the bench next to him. As if this day, this week, could get any worse.

"Hey Lestrange. You think about my offer?"

It took her a moment to pull her brain together and realize what he meant. "To work with you?" She asked, incredulous. "Work on what? The answer is still no."

He frowned but pushed on. "You're a Lestrange, it's in your blood."

"Listen Draco." She turned to face him, one hand on the bench. "The answer is no. N. O. Officially I'm not even a Lestrange, as children take their father's names."

Professor Sprout urged everyone to begin and they donned their gloves, beginning the process of extracting the pods.

"Not in the wizarding world." He finally answered. "Here, you'll always be a Lestrange." He trailed off and then looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Last chance."

Everyone of her feelings finally bubbled over the surface. She was fed up. Her voice rose, still not loud enough for the professor to hear, but enough that Draco and the other students seated on either side could. "Leave. Me. Alone! I don't care what nefarious thing you're up to, I don't care about our familie's 'relationship,' and I certainly don't care about you!"

He started to reply, but then, as if summoned by the anger in her voice, the snargaluff lurched into movement, reaching for Noelle and Malfoy both. It managed to not grasp either as both students sprang backwards, but while Noelle landed safely on her feet, Malfoy fell backwards on his backside, causing some of the other students to laugh. Even Professor Sprout had to stifle a titter.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you and the snargaluffs don't get along."

But despite everyone's amusement, Noelle was solely focused on the malice in Draco's face. _"This isn't over. You're dead!"_


End file.
